Esencia de cristal
by JasterRogue
Summary: Aveces pequeños cambios en la historia pueden afectar todo, eso es lo que descubrirá Issei, al ser rescatado por alguien después de casi morir a manos de Riser Phenex y ahora armado con un nuevo poder y habilidades, ¿que es lo que hará? ¿se someterá a un destino? o ¿peleara contra el? solo el tiempo lo dira
1. Chapter 1

**Esencia de cristal**

 **Este fic contendrá elemento de algunos juegos y series pero sobre todo de uno de mis juegos sagas favoritas Final Fantasy, así que esperando no molestarles les dejo aquí el fic**

 **Por medio del presente renuncio a todos los derechos de final fantasy pues le pertenecen a SQUARE ENIX, mientras que HighSchool DxD le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro solo pura y mera diversión, lo único que me pertenece son los giros y cambios argumentales solamente eso.**

 **-Prólogo: ¿El inicio de una catástrofe? o ¿algo mas?**

¿Qué hacer cuando sientes que has perdido todo?, ¿Qué todo lo que has hecho parece absolutamente irrelevante?, son preguntas que se realizaba un joven en sus años de adolescencia con un cuerpo promedio, de pelo corto castaño y ojos marrones, con un extraño guantelete de color carmesí y una joya verde, a lo largo de todo su brazo izquierdo, mientras veía como una poderosas llamas que se dirigían hacia él, mientras con su cuerpo protegía a una linda jovencita de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y un extraño peinado como de "taladros".

Mientras veía acercarse más y más las llamas hacia ellos, como si de cámara lenta se tratase, nuestro joven amigo solo podía ver una y otra vez su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, siendo el recuerdo de su infancia hasta llegar a su adolescencia, siendo un joven común y corriente, bueno "algo" pervertido desde joven pero un simple chico humano, que hasta hace no mucho fue reencarnado como demonio después de ser asesinado por su primera novia, quien resultó ser un ángel caído, que simplemente lo mato por el poder que residía en su brazo, comenzó a recordar su encuentro con aquella ex monja que ahora era su compañera de equipo y como una pequeña hermana para el de nombre Asia Argento, para resumir vio toda su vida varias veces frente a sus ojos, llegando a una grande pero difícil y entendible conclusión que aunque él lo sabía bien no podía evitar sentirse más frustrado de lo normal, él era débil en todo sentido no tenía mucha velocidad o fuerza o si quiera poder mágico, como todos sus compañero de nobleza a cargo de su ama Rias Gremory, ni siquiera podía usar correctamente el poder de aquel poderoso dragón que residía en su brazo izquierdo. Y eso solo le causaba aún más frustración.

Mientras veía cada vez más cerca aquellas llamas. Simplemente no podía evitar ver a la pequeña que protegía con su cuerpo, viendo el miedo de la chica en sus ojos, solo pudo sonreírle para tranquilizarla mientras la chica lo veía directamente a los ojos unos profundos ojos marrones que le trasmitían una sensación de seguridad que la hacían sentirse extraña. El joven volviendo a ver las llamas que estaban a unos escasos centímetros de impactarles solo pudo pensar un poco una cosa antes de recibir de lleno el impacto.

( _Si solo hubiese sido más fuerte, si hubiese dejado mi perversión de lado y me hubiese centrado realmente en mejorar podría haber protegido a todos, mierda la vida sí que apesta , desearía con todas mis fuerzas ser más fuerte para salir de esta y estar con mis amigos_ )- ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de recibir de llenos el impacto de aquellas poderosas llamas que ahora que uno se fijaba bien venían de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules muy similares a la pequeña que acababa de proteger el joven castaño.

Mas nuestro amigo no sabía que había oído su deseo aunque hubiese sido un pensamiento fue tan poderoso y sincero que logro trascender para alcanzar a esta entidad. Una entidad tan antigua que muchos de aquellos dioses que ahora existen serian comparados con niños.

Mientras nuestro joven héroe recibía aquel mortal ataque, y sentía como su cuerpo era quemado de una manera tan dolorosa que sentía como su sangre hervía dentro de él, y su carne era perfectamente carbonizada, simplemente para el todo se volvió negro, y dejando de sentir dolor concluyo que por fin todo había acabado y que ahora por fin había perecido. Que tan equivocado puede estar alguien algunas veces.

 **-Mientras tanto en las gradas de aquel lugar-**

(Nota: si no les importa dejare de describir la apariencia de los personajes pues creo todos los conocemos. Solo en caso de que haya un cambio de vestimenta o algún personaje OC lo describiré, lamento mucho esta molestia, ahora retomando el fic.)

Rias y su nobleza así como el Mao Sirzechs Lucifer antes Gremory, no podían creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, para todos ellos de un u otra forma ese joven de ojos marrones y actitud pervertida se había logrado ganar un espacio en sus corazones como un gran amigo, camarada, o simplemente una figura aunque pervertida y algo torpe de ser, paso a ser un gran camarada, pero lo que veían era simplemente horrible, simplemente vieron a aquel joven, enfrentarse al prometido de su ama, Riser Phenex de una manera hasta cierto punto temeraria pero aun así muy audaz y llena de determinación, en la que el joven usando un poder nunca visto por ellos, una extraña armadura que se denominaba **[WELSH DRAGON SCALE MAIL]**.

Enfrento con fuerza a Riser, pero a los 10 segundos de haber iniciado aquella armadura desapareció del joven, dejando simplemente con su guantelete para enfrentar a aquel demonio de clase alta, pero aun así aquel joven combatió usando todo método posible logrando vencerlo y ponerlo de rodillas, hasta este punto fue aunque angustioso todos sonreían, ya que podían verlo su compañero había cumplido su promesa y había logrado salvar a su ama de su compromiso, cuando el Mao carmesí se disponía a dar el anuncio de victoria fue cuando todo se fue al traste (n/a: significa que todo se arruino), pues aquella joven rubia de ojos azules, siendo la hermana de aquel que se hallaba de rodillas, esa joven llamada Ravel Phenex se interpuso y detuvo al joven _"Sekiryuutei"_ , donde aquel que yacía en el piso de rodillas usando su último aliento de fuerza ataco sin compasión tanto a hermana como joven, todos lo que veían esa escena simplemente la observaban en cámara lenta, como aquel joven logro en un rápido movimiento, poner a Ravel detrás de, el mientras él joven se ponía de barrera recibiendo aquel ataque a traición, cuando impacto con el joven, todo simplemente contuvieron el aliento, mientras veían como el chico parecía arder en llamas.

Todos simplemente pudieron guardar silencio y contener las lágrimas mientras veían esa joven vida extinguirse a su parecer, pero la que más sufría era la pequeña Loli del grupo, ella jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie pero ella conocía realmente quien era el castaño y como era y que había caído enamorada de él, pero ahora solo podía sufrir viendo como aquel joven que, la veía como una chica linda y no solo como una niña desparecía frente a sus ojos, y más le dolía que no pudo decirlo la verdad de lo que la sentía y cuanto le quería, pero al parecer fue tanto su dolor y miedo al ver a aquel chico ser engullido por aquellas llamas que simplemente callo inconsciente, haciendo que todo los presentes evitaran ver la siguiente escena por voltear a ver hacia donde había caído la pequeña nekomata, exceptuando al Mao que nunca quito su atención del campo donde viendo algo que lo dejaría sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar nuestro querido satán carmesí al ver lo que había sucedido en aquel campo de batalla solo siendo secundado por su reina Grafya.

-Esos es imposible se supone que no debería existir más, o si quiera estar aquí presente, ¿Quién o qué rayos es ese chico Sirzechs-sama?-preguntaba la maid de cabellos platinado, sumamente sorprendida y con una mirada de pura incredulidad.

El Mao simplemente observo a reina mientras solo podía suspirar- se supone que en efecto no debería existir más, que se fue con todo lo de la época antigua, sin duda ese chico es sumamente extraño no cabe duda que es el Sekiryuutei-finalizo el ex Gremory sintiendo algo que hace mucho no sentía miedo y sorpresa genuina

-Regresando a la arena-

Riser simplemente no podía estar más feliz al ver que por fin había logrado a su parecer acabar con lo que él decía, un simple demonio de clase baja más que un mero insecto a su parecer, simplemente no le importaba que su hermana, pudiese haber salido lastimada o muerta, simplemente quería acabar con aquel demonio de clase baja, que no solo lo desafío a su forma de ver si no que además humillo, fue tanta su furia, que ataco sin pensar, más cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta que pudo haber matado a su hermana sintió mucho miedo y dolor, pues aunque el fuera ególatra y más cosas amaba a su hermana, pero ahí fue cuando todo ese miedo y preocupación se fueron para dar paso de nuevo a la furia pues donde se supone debería estar el cadáver carbonizado de ese mocoso como él le decía, se hallaba una mujer.

Una joven de pelo rosa pálido, ondulado y corto por atrás, con un mechón largo que cuelga por su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos de un color azul claro, portando una armadura ligera de forma similar a una Valquiria de color plateado con motivos dorados, portando un escudo en su brazo izquierdo el cual se hallaba en posición de defensa expresando que así detuvo el ataque. La parte de la armadura que va de la cintura para arriba está abrochada por cinturones de color marrón oscuro. Sus botas, también metálicas, la llegan hasta los muslos. De su cinturón metálico cuelgan cintas marrones con motivos dorados en los extremos, y una gran cola de plumas sobre su pierna izquierda. Por debajo de la armadura lleva una especie de fino ropaje negro que combina con los largos guantes negros que cubren los brazos adornados con partes de la armadura. Mientras en su brazo derecho porta una especie de espada con un guantelete que cubre su mano completa, con extraños grabados en la hoja en un lenguaje que no reconocía el joven Phenex.

Pero lo más extraño de todo es que donde antes estaban tanto Ravel como el joven son había absolutamente nada. Así que con furia se decidió a hablar.

-¿¡Quién rayos eres y que hiciste con esa cucaracha y con mi hermana!?-pregunto gritando de furia hacía aquella mujer, quien solo se limitó a observarlo con esos ojos azules, que parecía estar analizándolo. –Vamos responde maldita- volvió a insistir el Phenex al ver que no obtenía respuesta después de alguno momento lanzo otro ataque hacia la chica quien simplemente agitando sus espada causo que las llamas fueran disueltas dejando al joven sumamente perturbado así como al Mao que veía todo desde las gradas.

-O eres muy valiente o muy estúpido al atacar a alguien que claramente te supera en poder-respondió por fin la chica con una melodiosa voz pero carente de emoción, cosa que causo que el rubio volviese a atacar con más fuerza, o mejor dicho reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba en la llamarada, causando de nuevo que la mujer simplemente volviese a abanica la espada y las disolviese en el aire, ahora si causando algo que ese joven mimado nunca sintió más que cuando su hermano Ruval se enojaba miedo, y mucho realmente. Pues era bien sabido que las llamas de los Phenex eran muy pero muy difíciles de apagar y esta joven las evaporo como si nada, no una sino 2 veces.

-Bueno en vista que lo mejor será responder, solo te diré que a ese joven y a la chica se les ha transportado a otro lugar, no sé cuándo vallan a regresar solo te diré que te prepares pues estoy segura querrá la revancha y esta vez, créeme no perderá contra ti- respondió fríamente aquella extraña valquiria, dejando a un Riser furioso, mas esta vez no fue tonto y no ataco solo se quedó viendo como aquella mujer fijaba su vista en un punto de las gradas para acto seguido desparecer y aparecer frente al satán carmesí.

El joven Mao no podía creerlo frente a él en ese momento se hallaba lo que el creí alguien extinto o mejor dicho muerto pues solo había escuchado historias de su ante pasado Zekram Bael. Y recordaba bien que lo relatado por él acerca de aquella mujer no era nada bonito, pues normalmente venia acompañada la historia de mucha muerte, mas armándose de valor, ya que podía sentir esa aura que poseía la chica, que en definitiva superaba a los 4 Maos juntos, y podía jurar que tal vez hasta la de los 4 grandes serafines y los cadres de Grygory por parte de los caídos, así que prefiriendo no arriesgarse pregunto con solemnidad y algo de duda y miedo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita?-pregunto el Mao viendo como su reina se tensaba al ver a aquella mujer frente a su rey y esposo.

-Así que tú eres uno de los nuevos reyes demoniacos, a mi parecer solo son niños con títulos muy grandes para ustedes- expreso la joven causando algo, de molestia en el pelirrojo, quien aguantando su molestia decidió seguir escuchando- pero bueno ustedes son mucho mejores que esa panda de estúpidos que tuvieron por líderes hace tanto, bueno no me iré por las ramas, mi nombre no te lo diré pero puedes decirme Lightning, y solo vengo a avisarles a todo ustedes, que aquellos jóvenes Issei Hyōdō y Ravel Phenex, han sido, digamos reclutados por los 3 originales, así que cuando regresen deben estar preparados pues aunque no sé cuándo vallan a regresar, tengan por seguro que serán muy poderosos pues se les dará el conocimiento antiguo.-sin más que decir la mujer simplemente desapareció en un extraño brillo blanco, dejando a rey y reina sumamente preocupados.

Mientras esto sucedía los demás jóvenes por estar atendiendo a la joven nekomata, no se percataron de nada, hasta el que la mujer estuvo frente Sirzechs únicamente su hermana se percató de esto, y así acercándose a él solo puedo a ser una pregunta.

-Oni-sama dime ¿Quién era esa mujer tan extraña que parecía valquiria de la facción nórdica?- pregunto con suma curiosidad y preocupación la pelirroja, ya que primero uno de sus amados siervos muere y ahora una mujer extraña hablaba con su hermano, eso si la tenía algo mosqueada, preocupada y dolida por toda la situación.

-Muchos problemas Rias esa mujer traerá muchos problemas y más si ella se ha llevado al joven Sekiryuutei y a la hermana de Riser- termino de expresar Sirzechs con una sonrisa amarga, al ver la cara de alegría y preocupación de su hermana.

 **Fin de capitulo**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas espero les guste este pequeño prologo y prometiéndoles tener lo más pronto posible el primer capítulo y obviamente disculpándome por todas las faltas de horrorografía, y esperando un review pm comentario o lo que sea de ustedes se despide.**

 **Jaster_Roque**


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Humano, Dragón, o Demonio?,

**Esencia de cristal**

 **Este fic contendrá elemento de algunos juegos y series pero sobre todo de uno de mis juegos sagas favoritas Final Fantasy, así que esperando no molestarles les dejo aquí el fic**

 **Por medio del presente renuncio a todos los derechos de final fantasy pues le pertenecen a SQUARE ENIX, mientras que HighSchool DxD le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro solo pura y mera diversión, lo único que me pertenece son los giros y cambios argumentales solamente eso.**

 **-Capitulo 1: ¿Humano, Dragón, o Demonio?, No, solo un L´cie**

-( _¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué sucedió?_ )- era lo que se preguntaba nuestro joven héroe, mientras sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, además de sentir mucho dolor-( _diablos como duele, me arde todo, ¿no se supone que no debería dolerme nada si estoy muerto?- se cuestionaba nuestro amigo hasta que escucho una profunda voz muy conocida para él._

 **-[Así debería ser si estuvieras muerto compañero, pero como puedes ver sigo contigo, así que significa que sigues vivo]-** le respondía aquel poderoso dragón a Issei en la mente de este.

-Valla Draig es un gusto oírte aunque, por lo que recuerdo protegiendo a aquella chica, que irónicamente protegía a Riser, recibí un ataque sumamente poderoso, sentí por un momento extremo dolor y después nada- hablaba el castaño, por fin intentando abrir sus ojos, solo para observar y sorprenderse que se hallaba flotando en un especie de túnel de varios anillos metálicos y todo el lugar iluminado por una luz como dorada- ¿Pero qué rayos?, ¿¡Dónde diablos estamos!?-lanzo la pregunta bastante exaltado nuestro héroe.

 **-[Respondiéndote en orden, después de que recibiste ese ataque también para mí se nublo todo, y pensé que entraría en estado de hibernación hasta llegar a mi siguiente poseedor, pero escuche la voz de una mujer que me decía** _"aun no es tiempo joven descendiente de Bahamut"_ __ **después de eso solo sentí mucho cansancio y caí dormido, y donde estamos se podría decir que es un mito o era un mito, se llama el portal historia crux, se supone que es un lugar o mejor dicho un túnel que atraviesa el tiempo y el espacio y que al mismo tiempo une el tiempo y el espacio, más se supone que solo los dioses primordiales podían usarlo, o eso me contaba mi padre, cuando me hablaba de las batallas antiguas]-** respondía el dragón en forma de una gema en el brazo izquierdo de Ise , mientras que este se hallaba muy sorprendido y muy confundido con lo que le decía su compañero, ¿dioses primordiales?, ¿batallas antiguas? No entendía nada de lo que el dragón de Gales le decía, así que para aclarar el joven decidió preguntarle.

-Draig ¿A qué te refieres con eso de batallas antiguas y dioses primordiales?, acaso los dioses que existen ahora ¿no son lo originales?- simplemente preguntaba más confundido de lo normal nuestro amigo y eso era decir mucho.

 **-[Bueno es difícil de explicar pues yo mismo ignoraba a mi padre por estar más preocupado en hacerme más poderoso, así que no sabría decirte mucho compañero, lo que si te puedo decir es…]-** más cuando iba explicar sobre lo que sabía el dragón fue interrumpido por una melodiosa voz femenina.

-Más bien se podría decir que fueron humanos que se les dio un poder antiguo conocido como **Nimbo** , que es un poder que nace de los humanos en forma de energía y que en base en plegarias o creencia en un ser permitiendo ser extraído del ser humano sin matarlo y dándoles un poder extremadamente grande, aquellos que recibieron este don, traicionaron a quienes se los entregaron, haciéndose llamar dioses y borrando toda la historia sobre aquellos que les entregaron este poder-termino su explicación aquella chica dejando a un Issei muy pensativo y bastante confundido pues para él fue Draig quien hablo , sin percatarse de la joven mujer de cabellos rosado ojos azules y una especie de armadura de valquiria que ahora flotaba a su lado.

-oh ahora entiendo básicamente lo dioses son traidores de los dioses reales-dice Issei sumamente feliz de entender, olvidando el dolor y logrando ponerse "en pie", pues el lugar no tenía piso o algo alguna superficie, más al levantarse se podía observar como muchas partes de su cuerpo eran de color negro, siendo las más obvias su brazo derecho su pierna izquierda y partes del torso.-muchas gracias por la explicación ¿ehh?...- por fin dándose cuenta de la mujer que se hallaba flotando a su lado, y poder evitarlo enfocando su vista en los senos de ella, que a su parecer no eran muy grandes como los de Rias o Akeno pero eran perfectos a su parecer.

-Primero que nada agradecería que dejaras de verme de forma tan lasciva y segunda me llamo Lightning Farron bueno, tengo un verdadero nombre pero hasta creer que eres merecedor de escucharlo no te lo diré.-menciono la chica mientras cubría su área pectoral para mantenerla lejos de los ojos del muchacho, y dándole una mirada tan seria que causo que el joven volteara hacia otro lado.

\- Ahora ya aclarado ese punto así como el descendiente de Bahamut ha dicho nos encontramos en un sitio llamado historia crux, ya que después de salvarte estabas tan malherido que te tuve que sacar de ahí en un instante y transportarte a algún lugar donde pudiera sanarte sin preocuparme de tu muerte por desangramiento o cualquier cosa, pues en este lugar no fluye el tiempo de ninguna manera así que básicamente aquí aunque te quede un solo segundo de vida aquí es eterno, y eso permitirá curarte- decía la chica mientras comenzaba en su mano a formar una especie de energía de color entre azul y verde y cosa que emanaba una cantidad bastante insana de poder, pero para el dragón había al que no entendían y eso era el tipo de energía era esa, pues no despedía más que poder puro, y que había sentido todo tipo de energías a lo largo de su vida y esa que la chica estaba reuniendo nunca la había sentido, era poderoso realmente poderosa, muy al nivel del ataque de el mismo, y de los más poderosos, de cuando era libre.

Más nuestro joven protagonista más que interesado de lo que sucedía, estaba más preocupado o mejor dicho le llamaba más la atención lo que menciono, primero lo de los dioses y después lo de que realmente estuvo a punto de morir, y por último y no menos importante el lugar donde se hallaba. La cabeza solo podía dolerle de tanto pensar, pero por una vez decidió no enfocarse en el cuerpo de aquella chica que valla que era guapa con esas piernas y esos senos, o con esa piel tan clara, sacudiendo su cabeza esos pensamientos, tomo la decisión de seguir tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

Lo primero era admitir que a pesar de entregar su brazo, para obtener un gran poder, simplemente perdió, él lo sabía bien aunque aquella chica protegió a Riser el no sentía que hubiese ganado en ningún momento pues tubo que valerse de trucos y artimañas para ganar, era cierto que era un demonio, y no era mal visto eso, pero él no sentía que hubiese ganado con honor y usando su propio poder, se sentía derrotado y cuando aquella chica brinco para proteger al pájaro asado, no pudo evitar sentirse aún peor, pues ahora el sentía que por un momento se volvió aquel que tanto trabajo le costó derrotar, un simple abusón como dirían, pero al ver como ese imbécil rubio lo ataco aun arriesgando la vida de alguien mas no pudo evitar saltar y protegerla ella no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió, así después de mucho meditar que tal vez no fue suficiente para protegerle y recibió el ataque o cuando fue transportado la dejaron vulnerable para recibir el ataque, con un deje de preocupación se animó a preguntarle a la mujer quien terminaba de reunir energía en su mano.

-perdone señorita Lightning- iba a continuar más fue interrumpido

-solo Lightning Hyōdō Issei-responde la chica de manera seria mientras estiraba la mano hacia el chico, de donde salió esa energía disparada hacia él, pensando que sería un ataque o algo, simplemente busco cubrirse, al no sentir nada abrió sus ojos, solo para asombrarse al ver esas parte en negro y chamuscadas comenzaban tener piel de nuevo-Con eso debe bastar con ese hechizo de Regen, debe ser suficiente hasta que lleguemos a Valhala – crípticamente contesto más para sí misma viendo lo mismo, el hecho de como comenzaba a sanar nuestro héroe.

El joven simplemente no podía salir de su asombro al ver como sanaba a una velocidad algo acelerada. Retomando la compostura volvió a dirigirse hacia la chica que lo veía aun con esa mirada seria.

-Te agradezco por esto Lightning-recibiendo un escueto "no es nada" por parte de ella continuo hablando- me gustaría preguntarte ¿Qué paso con la chica que protegí?, ¿acaso fue lastimada?, o ¿le paso algo?-retomo aquellas preguntas que tanta preocupación le daba, viendo aquella mujer dar una muy discreta sonrisa, que a los ojos de Issei y sin entender por qué le daba muchísima paz, pero sobre todo le hacía sentirse raro, volviendo a sacudir esos pensamientos, espero la respuesta.

-Valla enserio no nos equivocamos contigo- dijo ella sumamente tranquila y con esa diminuta sonrisa, para acto seguido volver a ver hacia el frente viendo varias divisiones entre los túneles de anillos y tomando uno que iba hacia la derecha, curiosamente a diferencia de casi todos este se veía iluminado por un color blanco, así que tomando a Issei ligeramente de la ropa lo posiciono para acceder a ese túnel, cosa que ocurrió a los pocos segundos, después de entrar a ese túnel, Lightning respondió-Aquella chica se encuentra bien, de hecho ella ya está hacia dónde vamos, cuando te transporte conmigo, solo tuve que ver que si te quitábamos es jovencita recibiría de lleno aquel ataque y pudo haber muerto así que la mande directamente a nuestro destino, y a ti te tuve que meter en el historia crux para curarte, como te había dicho Issei Hyōdō- explico Lightning mientras veía como aquel chico relajaba toda su postura y su cara, y dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio mientras comenzaba a poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Reitero muchísimas gracias Lightning, no me gustaba la idea que ella fuese lastimada por mi debilidad- agradeció de forma humilde nuestro protagonista.

-Realmente no fue nada, después de ver tu sacrificio, no podíamos dejar que fuese desperdiciado así, ¿Qué clase de dioses seriamos si no escuchásemos una plegaría tan pura y llena de desinterés como la tuya?-exclamó la peli rosa, divirtiéndose un poco al ver la expresión que tenía Issei en ese momento, ya que el joven o era muy despistado o respetaba mucho la privacidad de las personas, pues aunque ella hablo muchas veces, sobre cosas muy peculiares sobre la situación como el **Nimbo** , los dioses primordiales o cosas así el nunca pregunto nada, así que pensando en divertirse un poco a costillas de el decidió soltar esa pequeña bomba sobre los dioses, y el resultado, valió la pena al ver como el joven abría desmesuradamente los ojos, y se ponía en forma arrodillada, mientras oraba de una forma muy cómica, pues rezaba cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente, profiriendo una pequeña risa sumamente delicada y suave, tan suave que ni nuestro amigo escucho, volvió a su cara seria mientras levantaba la mano-calma joven Issei Hyōdō, no es necesario que te pongas así solo vuelve a actuar con normalidad, no quiero ninguna reverencia oración, ni nada por el estilo así que relájate y vuelve a tratarme con normalidad- al terminar esta frase, el joven Hyōdō, se relajó un poco, cuando pensaba hablar alguien le interrumpió o mejor dicho le gano la palabra.

 **-[Por fin te recuerdo, eres aquella mujer que no visito a mis padres y a mí cuando yo apenas era una larva, cuando mi padre te vio simplemente bajo la cabeza ante ti, y te sonrió, cosa que él jamás había hecho eso, solo conmigo o mi madre sonreía pero el jamás bajo la cabeza ante nadie, cosa que me lleno de dudas mientras crecí y fueron más cuando le pediste hablar con él a solas y cuando regreso se veía tan, extraño se veía con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación que jamás vi en él, así que preguntare ahora señorita diosa ¿Quién? O ¿Qué es usted]-** hablo el dragón de Gales de una forma extraña a ojos de Issei nunca lo había escuchado hablar con esa mezcla entre, curiosidad, orgullo, molestia, y muchas otras emociones, que no supo identificar, pero se notaba claramente que aquel dragón celestial, quería respuestas.

-En efecto Draig yo visite a ti y a tu familia en ese entonces, fui a ver al hijo de Bahamut pues escuche de tu nacimiento, y quise ir felicitarle pues no todos los días nace un descendiente del primer dragón que hubo en este nuevo mundo, el problema fue que cuando te vi, los ojos de Etro me mostraron tu posible futuro, el cual era como estas ahora siempre peleando con el otro descendiente de Bahamut, hasta el punto donde los 2 terminaron asesinado y encerrados, en esas herramientas que oso crear Eloim, creyéndose superior a nosotros, ese día se lo comenté a tu padre, estuvo muy orgulloso de lo fuerte que te volverías y todo lo que lograrías pero estaba tan triste por ver como estabas siempre luchando, y nunca te diste una verdadera oportunidad de tener una vida, y respondiendo a tus ultimas preguntas, lo dije me pueden decir Lightning, ¿que soy? Eso es muy simple soy una de los dioses primordiales, soy la nueva Etro, se podría decir la soberana que vigila las puertas de la vida y la muerte, aquella que puede otorgar un poco del caos contenido detrás de esas puertas para crear una nueva vida, también soy la vigía de la del tiempo y su guardiana se podría decir de esa forma-termino de explica la hermosa peli rosa, y no pudo evitar volver a reirá discretamente al ver como nuestro joven héroe se sostenía la cabeza en seña de no haber entendido nada.

El dragón se hallaba sumamente pensativo, primero esta mujer aparecía y salvaba a su compañero, después usa ese extraño poder que le recordaba en fuerza, a uno de sus más poderosos ataque cuando aún era libre, y para poner la guinda del pastel ella sabía lo que sucedería entre las peleas de él y el blanco, y aun habiéndoselo advertido a su padre, nadie le detuvo, pero lo que se llevaba el premio era que decía que él era descendiente del primer dragón así como el blanco entonces, eso solo le generaba una duda enorme , quienes eran entonces Gran rojo y Úroboros Ophis, ya que si Bahamut fue el primero entonces Red y Ophis ¿eran o no dragones?, así que para sacarse de dudas se aventuró a cuestionar a la joven .

 **-[si lo que dice, es cierto, y el blanco y yo somos descendientes del primer dragón entonces ¿Qué son realmente Úroboros Ophis y Gran rojo?-** termino su pregunta de la manera más simple posible pero que cubriera sus dudas en general.

La joven diosa tomo un momento para responder, pues en su mente escogía las mejores palabras para explicarlo, después de un minuto de silencio, en el cual se podía cortar la tensión en el aire, excepto por Issei quien no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, él había entendido unas cuantas cosas, como que ella era una diosa muy antigua y poderosa, o que conoció a Draig de joven así como su familia, pero no entendía muchísimas cosas, así que haciendo lo más sensato decidió callarse totalmente para escuchar la conversación y ver si podía aclararse sus dudas, así mientras él pensaba esto Lightning, tomo la palabra mientras veía al frente como se hacía más grande un portal más aún se notaba que faltaba algo de camino para llegar.

-En resumidas cuentas ellos son la los dos polos de manifestación de un alma humana- al ver que no decía nada el dragón continuo hablando- El rojo representa la esperanza y los sueños que un alma humana guarda cuando perece su cuerpo, mientras que Ophis representa el polo opuesto, ella representa la desesperación, la angustia el terror, etc. De las almas humanas al fallecer, dos amigos si podemos llamarles así uno representa las esperanza, mientras que la otra representa la desesperación, crearon cada uno un dragón que sería el custodio y guardián , mientras ellos vigilaban desde adentro del caos a este mismo, para evitar que la tragedia que sucedió hace miles de siglos se repitiese, así que ellos son dragones en toda la regla y palabra, pero a diferencia de ustedes los dragones descendientes del dragón primigenio Bahamut, quien por algunas situaciones se convirtió en un ser que en la época antigua llamada Fal´Cie, decidió crea sus propios Fal´Cie, claro que con nuestro permiso y así decidió crearlos a su imagen, la de un dragón y así nació tu raza Draig, todos ustedes aunque, no lo sepan o hayan olvidado vienen del mismo origen un ente sumamente poderoso, un dragón que decidió crear más como el pero, valiéndose de su inteligencia, les dio algo que los otros Fal´Cie carecían y es la habilidad de reproducirse, traduciendo , yo le di un poco del caos de animas que ahí tras la puerta y así les dio un alma a los primeros dragones y al poseer un alma, también les dio vida, y así nacieron todo su raza, y ahí radica la diferencia que aunque tu raza fue creada por así decirlo, ustedes son seres viviente en toda regla mientras aquellos dos aunque "vivos" son más bien encarnaciones de lo que protegen-Termino de contar la diosa simplemente recibiendo un gracias por parte la joya que se hallaba en el brazo de Issei, esta desapareció dejando solos a ambos.

-Sé que debes tener muchas dudas y …- más una mano frente a ella la hizo callar, y al observar al joven noto como le sonreía, aunque los ojos de este mostraban confusión puro, la diosa podía apreciar una sincera sonrisa plasmada en el rostro del joven.

-En efecto tengo muchísimas preguntas, y estoy tan confundido que tengo ganas de patear y gritar- dice manteniendo aquella sonrisa- sé que soy muy tonto aun y no entiendo muchas cosas de las que hablaron o que explicaste a Draig- tomando una pequeña respiración y viéndola con una suma determinación- Lo único que me importa es que por todo lo que entendí eres una buena persona, o Diosa o yo que sé, simplemente eres buena, y eso es lo que importa, así que como el tonto que soy iré entendiendo todo poco a poco, y mientras lo veo o vivo con mis propios ojos-termina nuestro querido oji marrón con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras, que por el otro lado la diosa, no podía estar más impresionada, según tenía entendido por lo que vio de su vida él era, si una buena persona, pero tenía un defecto grandísimo, era un pervertido sin remedio, pero el joven que tenía ahora enfrente, no era eso que investigo a través de la puerta de Etro, que se hallaba en Valhala, simplemente no lo entendía y eso al mismo tiempo le causaba satisfacción, así que sin más se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Hyōdō Issei, sé que lo que te preguntare puede ser tomado como falta de respeto, pero es necesario oír tu respuesta- al decir esto recibió un asentimiento del joven que además agrego un "no te preocupes", y así soltó la pregunta-¿No se supone que tú eras un pervertido extremadamente grande?- soltó de golpe esa pregunta dejando en shock un momento a nuestro amigo que tomando un minuto para responder tomo aire y con seguridad respondía.

-No puedo negar que lo soy o era, me encantan los senos y todo- al decir esto solo causo que la mujer se cubriera de nuevo su área pectoral, causándole una gota a Issei que procedió a continuar- pero durante el Rating Game que tuvimos y mi combate contra el pollo asado ese, me di cuenta antes de ser alcanzado por esas llamas de una triste realidad, soy muy pero muy débil, de todos mis compañeros del club soy el más débil y pusilánime (inútil), no se usar una espada como Kiba, no tengo conocimiento de artes marciales o la súper fuerza de Koneko, y mucho menos talento mágico, como Asia o la señorita Akeno, y por obvias razones, aunque lleve en mi brazo un poderoso aliado como lo es Draig, ni siquiera puedo usar su poder de forma correcta, y eso solo me hizo replantearme mi obsesión con los senos y todo eso, pues lo pensé y lo pensé mucho en esos segundo que fueron eternos para mí, si no hubiese estado tan concentrado en mi propia perversión y mi hormona alborotada, y me hubiese concentrado en el entrenamiento, tal vez solo tal vez hubiésemos podido ganar o hubiese podido derrotar al pollo ese con mi verdadero poder y no teniendo que recurrir a draconizar mi brazo, para generar un Balance Breaker forzado, o tal vez hubiese podido resistirlo más, no lose, hay muchas posibilidades, pero al ver todo eso frente a mis ojos tantas veces solo me hizo decidir y prometerme a mí mismo, que si salía de esa realmente dejaría de lado esa parte tan pervertida, digo no dejare de serlo pero deseo ser más normal en ese sentido-terminando su explicación el joven solo pudo poner una mano detrás de su cabeza y reír nerviosamente mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Lightning, quien por cierto toda la conversación, solo se dedicó a observar a Issei, y analizar las palabras del joven, cosa que al irlo escuchando solo hacía que su sonrisa interna se hiciera más grande, mientras que por fuera se mantenía estoica, al escuchar la última palabra la mujer se acercó a Issei hasta quedar separada de el por unos 30 cm, y viéndolo directamente a los ojos hablo.

-Dime Hyōdō Issei ¿si yo te ofreciera el poder de luchar y proteger a los que amas, acosta de sellar tu destino lo harías?-pregunto de forma muy sería la diosa, que comenzó a esperar la respuesta del joven que al escuchar esta pregunta, solo hizo que su mente trabajara a mil por hora.

Es cierto que él quería ser poderoso, pero al grado de entregar su destino, o su vida en este caso a alguien, le era difícil, ya una vez lo hicieron con él y esa vez fue sin su consentimiento, para su suerte le toco una ama amable y muy generosa, además que con unos grandes senos que… Al ver a donde se dirigía su tren de pensamientos volvió a sacudir una vez más su cabeza en ese rato que llevaba ahí, y siguió analizando la propuesta de la diosa, así que tomando un profundo pero profundo respiro respondió.

-Con todo respeto Lightning, pero aunque seas una diosa o lo que sea no permitiré que mi destino sea atado, ya una vez, lo ataron sin preguntarme y aunque ahora me dan la oportunidad de elegir, esta vez diré no, así me del poder de un dios no me interesa perder mi destino, ya que yo forjare mi destino y así me hare más fuerte cada día, así tenga que pelear cada día forjare mi futuro, y me asegurare de que sea brillante y en el que todos sonrían, al responder esto el joven, esperaba todo menos lo que sucedió a continuación, una sutil risa se dejaba oír , al ver bien a la mujer frente a él vio que era ella quien reía, de esa forma tan melodiosa y suave, cosa que solo le causo más confusión, la cual fue tan evidente en su rostro que la peli rosa le respondió de forma simple.

-Valla enserio eres digno de recibir nuestro poder y enseñanzas jovencito, ahora, te lo diré de forma sencilla, desde este momento y para siempre tu Hyōdō Issei, aquel que porta el brazo del dragón emperador rojo, descendiente de Bahamut, te doy la bendición de Etro, y por el nombre de Claire Farron, aquella que ascendió como la siguiente diosa que custodia el tiempo y las puertas de la muerte, tu renacerás como el único, L´cie , que tenga, tu aquel que ha decidido luchar contra su destino serás, aquel que lleve mi marca y representaras una fuerza que mostrara a todos lo que tu desees el camino, hacía un mañana mejor- la chica expreso con autoridad y fuerza en sus palabras dejando en claro en su tono, esa fuerza que solo un dios podría tener, y así la chica como último acto beso la frente de Issei, que primero estaba un poco asustado, por lo que sucedía pero al escuchar el discurso completo, solo pudo sentir que realmente no estaban jugando con él o su futuro, diablos ni el entendía bien que sucedía pero, lo que si podía sentir muy dentro de él era que aquella hermosa mujer, por algún motivo, parecía depositar su confianza en él pues pudo oír su nombre real por un momento. Pero ahí se murió su línea de pensamiento al sentir una suave y sutil caricia en su frente, que al notar que era un delicado beso, solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse mucho, y al sentir que l diosa retiraba sus labios, solo pudo cubrirse ese lugar donde recibió esa tierna caricia.

-Bien con eso hemos terminado, solo espero que mi marido no se encele por esa última acción que hice-dice la mujer volviendo a su actitud seria pero aun así sacando de lugar al muchacho al escuchar la palabra marido.

-Espera Lightning ¿tienes marido?-pregunto sumamente curioso nuestro amigo, quien dé la impresión no noto como en su brazo derecho se formaba un símbolo como una esfera rodeada de varias líneas como cubriendo a la esfera (n/a: intentare dejar aquí el link para que vean la marca y si no vallan a google y en su buscador de imágenes ponen Final Fantasy xiii-2 marca de Etro y debe salirles aunque sea una, files/imagenes/guias/360/action/lightning_returns_final_fantasy_ , sin más continuo el fic.)

-Sí- responde algo escuetamente la chica mientras continua- se llama Hope Estheim, pero bueno eso no viene al caso, así que por ahora solo puedo decirte felicidades por, recuperar tu humanidad primero y segundo por aceptar, aunque sea inconscientemente volverte mi "siervo"- dice la chica haciendo comillas con las manos, tratando de dejar en claro que solo era una forma de referirse pero nuestro joven amigo no entendía cuando acepto aquello y recordó que aunque sea por un momento realmente lo sintió, sintió ese deseo de ser el "siervo" de ella, cosa que simplemente causo que se diera un Face palm al darse cuenta que otra vez había sido convertido en algo, pero ahí fue cuando hozo por fin clic en su cabeza algo, y solo genero una duda más en Issei, si recupero su humanidad pero le dijeron en aquel discurso que el renacería como otra cosa entonces ¿Qué era el?.

-Lightning dijiste en tu discurso que yo renacería como otra cosa ¿entonces que soy?, ¿Humano, Dragón, o Demonio?-esa era la duda que asechaba la mente del joven chico, que solo vio un momento una fugaz sonrisa en cara de la diosa que respondió con una simpleza increíble.

-No, solo un L´cie- termino la diosa dejando muy confundido a Issei.

 **Fin de Capitulo**

 **¿Qué onda chicos y chicas?, ¿Me extrañaron?** **, espero que sí, porque la verdad me esforcé mucho para traerles este nuevo capítulo de esencia de cristal, ya que adaptar los elementos de DXD con Final Fantasy fue algo complicado y al mismo tiempo trate de darle coherencia a todo para que así, ustedes mi lectores pudiesen entender todo lo que viene a continuación, ya que habrá cambios en el Canon original ya que hay que recordar una cosita hermosa conocida como el efecto mariposa y el efecto domino, por tal motivo me lleve algo de tiempo fabricando este capítulo, para cimentar bien las bases de los capítulos siguiente y ustedes, puedan disfrutar una buena historia pues como dicen esto lo hago por mi gusto y por el gusto de ustedes, y aunque así sean pocos lo que lean este fic por esos pocos yo debo continuar pues, son ustedes quienes me inspiran para seguir escribiendo y por ultimo me disculpo por las faltas horrorograficas, jejeje que prometo ir corrigiendo poco a poco, así que por fa ténganme paciencia please jijiji .**

 **Pero bueno chico y chicas, ahora yo me retiro y esperando disfruten este capítulo que me esforcé armar para ustedes. Se despide**

 **Jaster_Roque**

 **Pd. O es cierto lo olvidaba déjenme sus comentarios o mándenme sus mensajes personales y yo responderé dudas o cualquier cosa que gusten, bueno ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero. Entre otras cosas debo añadir de una vez que ya que al sitio donde se dirige Issei es un sitio en donde todas las eras ocurren al mismo tiempo deseo preguntarles a ustedes mis lectores, a que época debería llegar Issei y Ravel, ¿al pasado? Esto sería antes de que algún evento pasara y si es así ¿qué evento seria?, ¿el presente?, básicamente sería regresar solo un par de minutos después de que desaparecieron o ¿el futuro? Y ¿en qué evento debería regresar? O mejor dicho ¿en qué momento del canon debería regresar? Ahora sí que lo dejo a su elección mis queridos lectores y la respuesta que más se repita será la ganadora, así que como dirían en mi país (soy de México) su voto es secreto y confidencial, jajajaja, no se crean bueno sin más les pido amablemente que voten y me dejen sus comentarios pues eso me ayuda a crecer así que chaito.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Bienvenido a Valhala, bienvenidos a su infierno.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Bienvenido a Valhala, bienve

**Esencia de cristal**

 **Este fic contendrá elemento de algunos juegos y series pero sobre todo de uno de mis juegos sagas favoritas Final Fantasy, así que esperando no molestarles les dejo aquí el fic**

 **Por medio del presente renuncio a todos los derechos de final fantasy pues le pertenecen a SQUARE ENIX, mientras que HighSchool DxD le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro solo pura y mera diversión, lo único que me pertenece son los giros y cambios argumentales solamente eso.**

 **-Capitulo 2:** **Bienvenido a Valhala, bienvenidos a su infierno.**

-Lightning dijiste en tu discurso que yo renacería como otra cosa ¿entonces que soy?, ¿Humano, Dragón, o Demonio?-esa era la duda que asechaba la mente del joven chico, que solo vio un momento una fugaz sonrisa en cara de la diosa que respondió con una simpleza increíble.

-No, solo un L´cie- termino la diosa dejando muy confundido a Issei.

Eran un verdadero hecho Issei estaba completamente confundido, por lo que entendió, de lo que dijo La hermosa mujer, él era algo diferente a lo normal, pues primero le decía que si estaba dispuesto a sacrificar, o mejor dicho a sellar su destino, donde él se negó, y ahora le decía que había renacido con algo diferente a lo que él conocía dentro de todo lo sobre natural, así que decidió aventurarse a preguntarle a la peli rosa sobre que era este ente en el que había renacido según ella.

-Disculpa Lightning, ¿me podrías explicar qué es eso de L`cie (se pronuncia Lucie)?-pregunto Issei viendo a la chica, que parecía comenzar a tener un momento de recuerdos, pues parecía que aquella pregunta había evocado en ella recuerdos, algo extraños a los ojos del joven, porque por un momento pudo distinguir varias emociones pasar por el rostro de aquella joven, quien después de tomar aire y exhalar, se dispuso a contestar.

-Es un poco difícil de explicar así que si me permites primero te contare que es un Fal'Cie, así entenderás mejor que es un L`cie – tomando aire- Los Fal'Cie son una existencia más allá de la comprensión humana, poseedores de un increíble poder mágico. Los Fal´Cie nacen del cristal que se encuentra en su interior y que al mismo tiempo actúan como su fuente de energía. Son inmortales y por ende no envejecen-tomando otra bocanada de aire, mientras ve como el castaño pareciera entender la explicación o la mayor parte de ella, procede a continuar- Son de origen divino. Su creación empieza con los intentos fallidos del dios Burniberzei de alcanzar el mundo de los muertos para acabar con su madre: Miun. Burniberzei creo a tres Fal'Cie: El creador (También conocido como Pulse o Paals), Etro y Lindzei, aunque para los humanos, Paals y Lindzei eran dioses y Etro una diosa.

Luego de crear a los tres Fal'Cie, Burniberzei se volvió cristal y entro en sueño eterno. Paals y Lindzei crearon varios Fal'Cie: Los Fal'Cie de Paals y los Fal'Cie del Nido, respectivamente. Etro no creo Fal'Cie, en cambio, creo a los humanos, la mayoría de los cuales serían protegidos por los Fal'Cie del Nido, mientras unos pocos se quedaron en el Gran Paals.

Los Fal'Cie tienen la habilidad de marcar a las personas para que estas realicen misiones por ellos. Estas personas, llamados L'cie, son identificados por una marca en una parte de sus cuerpos. El diseño de la marca depende del tipo de Fal'Cie que marcó a la persona. Las marcas de Paals son un conjunto de líneas negras que termina por abrirse en un ojo, mientras que las del Nido son el símbolo de Lindzei.- termina la explicación la joven diosa, viendo como la cara de nuestro héroe tenia cara de no entender mucho de lo que hablo.

Tomando una larga inhalación de aire, procedió a simplificar las cosas- básicamente en los tiempos antiguos los Fal'Cie, unos Dioses que viven en El Nido y en Paals, los dos mundos que existieron hace eones. El caso es que esos Dioses eran capaces de "reclutar" a humanos y hacerlos sus súbditos, dando a cada uno de ellos una misión concreta, que bien puede ser desde ir a comprarle una barra de pan, hasta cualquier otra cosa en concreto mas no te confundas con el ejemplo, pues las tareas que daban los Fal'Cie siempre solían ser muy complicadas y difíciles, nunca reclutarían a un humano para ir a por el pan. –aclara Lightning al ver como la cara del castaño parecía tomarse muy enserio este ejemplo-Entonces, a esos humanos que eran reclutados por los Dioses se les llamaba L'cie, y tenían un "tatuaje" descriptivo de que lo eran. Cuando un L'cie terminaba su tarea, se envolvía en un cristal y sucumbía a un profundo sueño hasta despertar en el futuro, que igual y era dentro de dos días como podría ser dentro 1.000 años, pero el caso es que despierta. Y si no era capaz de superar la misión asignada o tardaba mucho tiempo en hacerlo, el tatuaje iba evolucionando poco a poco hasta que se dejaba ver un dibujo de un ojo maligno, o una especie de abanico, según de dónde sea el Fal'Cie que lo haya elegido, este se activababa y transformaba al L'cie en un monstruo para siempre, incapaz de volver a su forma original, a estos últimos se les llamaba Cie'th-al ver la cara de susto del portador de Draig procedió a explicar- tranquilo Issei esto fue hace eones a ti no te pasara pues como escuchaste la anterior Etro nunca creo Fal'Cie, o algún L'cie, así que como yo ya he roto un poco el esquema al decidir hacerte un L'cie de Etro, también decidí quitarte esta última limitante, así que no te preocupes por convertirte en un Cie'th- explico Lightning a Issei quien solo pudo respirar más tranquilo, al ver que no sería un esclavo de un cruel destino.

-Entonces si me has convertido en un L'cie, ¿cuál es mi misión? O ¿para qué me necesitas?- pregunto Issei esperando enserio no convertirse en un monstruo por no lograr su misión.

-Veo que ya entendiste Issei- al decir esto la joven invoco una especie espada con una empuñadura algo grande de color plata y con algunos toques en dorado, la joven diosa solo podía observar aquella arma con cierta nostalgia, para después sonreír y arrojársela al castaño, quien al ver el objeto venir hizo todo para atraparle, logrando por poco atraparla pero dándose un buen golpe con el mango del arma, pues hasta que lo golpeo pudo tomarla, causando la risa discreta de Lightning.-te confió mi arma, y así como a mí me ayudo en aquellos tiempos, pueda ayudarte a ti.

Issei solo podía contemplar la majestuosidad del arma que tenía en sus manos, pero recordando la situación volvió a dirigirse hacia Lightning- es un arma majestuosa y todo pero enserio ¿Cuál es mi misión?, venga realmente no deseo convertirme en un monstruo, y tener que ser asesinado para no terminar destruyendo todo-

Light simplemente sonrió un poco al ver el nerviosismo del joven y para tranquilizarlo simplemente apunto a la marca que ahora estaba en el brazo derecho del joven la cual se veía completa, causando que nuestro héroe dirigiera la vista hacia donde apuntaba la chica, para por fin percatarse de dicha marca que lo dejo muy extrañado y así poniendo su brazo a la altura de sus ojos para verla mejor, escucho la voz de la excampeona de Etro- Esa marca que llevas es especial a diferencia de las de Paals o las de Lindzei, te entregue una marca completa no una que se desarrollaría. Eso significa que tú como tal no tienes una misión. Eres más bien una especie de Fal'Cie, tu podrás crear a tus propios L´cie y podrás "decidir" su destino, al final recae en el Fal'Cie que hacer con aquellos a quienes recluta, en pocas palabras tu eres un L´cie pero también eres un Fal'Cie, ya que te he dado las mismas libertades que tenían estos seres, pero al entregarte mi marca, te he "encadenado" a mí-termino de explica de la manera más sencilla, para que nuestro joven protagonista pudiese entender y digerir, y por la cara de entendimiento y calma que mostraba, podía darse por bien servida pues parecía que entendió el joven sin tanto problema su explicación y más al verlo suspirar de alivio.

El silencio comenzó a gobernar aquel sitio de color dorado, mientras Issei procesaba todo, y valla que se le hacía todo muy, como decirlo, a sí muy pero muy beneficioso y eso es lo que lo termino por confundir, el había sido reencarnado como demonio, y eso de alguna forma le termino de enseñar que en el mundo realidad o cualquier cosa era muy pero muy raro que alguien diese o hiciese algo sin esperar ningún tipo de retribución, y en este caso seguro sería algo muy grande, ya que no solo lo salvaron y le dieron una oportunidad de vivir por segunda vez, si no también le entregaban un nuevo poder, y eso se le suma que lo liberaban de las cadenas de ese poder, ya podía realmente sospechar que esto aunque bueno no sería gratis- Entiendo y en verdad puedo decir que es un alivio saberlo y más saber que podre tener a mi propio equipo, pero sé que esto no es para nada gratis así que por favor me gustaría saber ¿Qué tengo que hacer? O por favor explícame ¿para que fui reclutado? Si podemos decirle así-termino el joven viendo como la sonrisa de Light desaparecía y daba paso a una cara bastante sería.

-Valla parece que cuando te convertiste en demonio aprendiste bastante-espeto la peli rosa al darse cuenta que el joven no era tan ingenuo, como parecía, bueno es normal si lo pensaba, ya que después de todo ¿Quién te da poder sin un pago? Volviendo a sonreír un poco al ver que el joven tenía mucho potencial de crecimiento, volvió a tomar una postura seria para explicar, viendo que aún quedaba un poco de camino hacia el portal al que ella dirigía al joven- Lo resumiré, durante la guerra de facciones como le llaman ustedes, hubo una segunda "guerra" si quieres verlo así pero, realmente en ese entonces sucedió algo que sucede cada que hay demasiada muerte y destrucción, esto es la liberación del dios de la creación Bhunivelze, no entrare en detalles pero Bhunivelze, despierta de su sueño de cristal cuando la puerta de las animas comienza a saturarse por tanta muerte. Así que tanto como mis amigos y yo decidimos enfrentarlo para sellarlo una vez más, mientras aquellos mocosos que conociste por nombres como los reyes demonio, los cadres de Grygory y Eloim, peleaban como críos, así que decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto y detenerlos, no queríamos meternos antes con esos traidores antes, por lo mismo que no queríamos tener nada que ver ya con el mundo tan podrido y enfermizo que había nacido-

Tomando un respiro mientras observaba la cercanía del portal para calcular el tiempo que tenía para contar la historia antes de arribar prosiguió- por mucho que nos doliese ver a la humanidad sufrir u otras razas, decidimos no intervenir llámalo capricho pero si ellos nos olvidaron y prefirieron creer en aquellos traidores ¿por qué debíamos ayudarlos?, eso decíamos pero ayudábamos un poco a la humanidad para que sobreviviese, algunos consejos por aquí, algunas visiones por acá, y más cosas que fueron atribuidas a Eloim o algún dios traidor, que solo sirvió para incrementar un poco sus poderes y de paso sus ya de por si enormes egos, pero bueno me estoy saliendo del tema. Cuando nosotros decidimos intervenir, fue que se desato el Pandemonio, ya que los muy imbéciles de los lideres por estar peleando destruyeron completamente el octavo continente, causaron suficientes muertes para despertar a Bhunivelze, cuando se liberó de su prisión de cristal, simplemente se materializo en el campo de batalla, y cuando estábamos por enfrentarlo, aquellos tontos que se hacían llamar reyes demonios y Eloim creyéndose superior a Bhunivelze lo enfrentaron, más sin embargo a pesar de que ellos tuvieran un control del **Nimbo** , simplemente no fueron rivales, a Bhunivelze solo le basto usar su hoz doble en ellos, y sin poder hacer algo fueron literalmente borrados de la existencia, mientras los caídos y varios demonios y ángeles se fueron del sitio de conflicto, dejando solo a unos cuantos que se quedaron a observar la batalla que tuvimos mis amigos y yo contra Bhunivelze, donde después de algunos días de estar combatiendo logramos volver a encerrarlo en su prisión de cristal para que durmiera, si se pudiera eternamente, y así al final de esa batalla nosotros regresamos a nuestro lugar mientras que a Bhunivelze se le hizo llamar la bestia del apocalipsis trihexa el a bestia del 666-finalizo aquella historia, y viendo la cara de Issei tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no soltarse a reír, pues el joven tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la boca completamente abierta, y el cuerpo caído con pura cara de sorpresa, bueno era normal no todos los días te enteras de que aquel que llamaban dios estaba muerto, y menos enterarte cómo fue que murió, así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerza continuo

\- tu misión Issei o bueno por lo que te hemos reclutado como dices, es simple, algún bastardo sin cerebro, en su ignorancia y pensando que habría alguna criatura poderosa que podría controlar, ha estado tratando de liberarle de su prisión de cristal pensando que es algún sello, y nosotros no podemos permitir aquello así que lo que te pedimos es que descubras y detengas a aquel que está tratando de despertar a aquel demonio que se hace llamar dios-termino de explica Lightning para ver como Issei recobraba la compostura, solo para ver a la mujer frente a él de manera seria.

-la única pregunta que hare es ¿Por qué no intervienen directamente ustedes?- con algo de seriedad y brusquedad pregunta nuestro héroe.

-es difícil de explicar pero si alguno de nosotros actualmente intentara manifestarse por más de unos pocos minutos en la tierra o cualquier lugar sea cielo, inframundo, monte Sumeru o algún lugar de facciones, o simplemente en cualquier sitio terminaríamos causando que Bhunivelze despertara antes de tiempo, ya que su sello de cristal está muy debilitado, y la resonancia de nuestro poder con la de él solo lo liberaría, así que para evitar esto si vas tu entrenado por nosotros los dioses primordiales como nos llama tu compañero, así como con las habilidades que tenemos no se causara ningún debilitamiento a su prisión y tendríamos un porcentaje muchísimo mayor de evitar que despierte, y así poder mantener el mundo a salvo- sentencio Light mientras veía al castaño que parecía comprender la situación, aunque en la mente de él, pasaba otra cosa.

 _-"Rayos, cuando Draig dijo que siempre estaría rodeado de problemas al ser el nuevo Sekiryuutei, no mintió, y lo único que quise para mi vida fue tener una existencia tranquila rodeado de chicas para hacer cosas pervertidas con ellas todos los días_ -viendo su brazo izquierdo siguió pensando en lo cruel que podría ser el destino.

Primero que nada, fue asesinado por lo que sería su primera novia, solo por tener un poder con el que jamás pidió. De pensarlo solo podía llenarlo de temor y mucha tristeza. Sacudió esos sentimientos de él, pues lo que siguió fue de lo más maravilloso del mundo, mira que despertar al lado de una pelirroja tan sexy y hermosa como era Rias Gremory, y más que nada que esta estuviese desnuda, y haber podido sentir esos firme s y sensuales pe…, el chico simplemente sacudió su cabeza por esos pensamientos y comenzó a recriminarse, lo primero que hacía era prometer dejar eso de lado y lo primero que hace es pensar en eso, simplemente no tenía remedio, pero intentaría controlarlo más.

En fin, siguió pensando cómo fue rencarnado como demonio al servicio de Rias Gremory, solo para comenzar con su vida, para ser el rey del harem. Issei detuvo un momento sus pensamientos al recordar la muerte de Asia a manos justamente de la misma mujer que lo había asesinado, el ángel caído Raynare, de solo recordarlo aún se lamentaba no haber podido proteger a Asia, aquella linda ex-monja de corazón puro y con un sueño tan bello como lo era solo tener amigos, para compartir las cosas cotidianas.

Ahí es donde aquel sentimiento de hace un rato volvió a invadir a nuestro simpático héroe, la impotencia de no poder ayudar a nadie, la culpa por no haber sido más fuerte, y la tristeza más grande que nunca halla sentido vino al solo rememorar ambos combates contra aquel pollo asado, de nombre Riser Phenex, de solo recordar las lágrimas de Rias durante el primer encuentro que tuvo con el rubio arrogante durante el Rating Game lo hacía hervir de furia contra sí mismo, por no haber podido dar más por haber sido tan patético, y así sus pensamientos antes de recibir aquel ataque, regresaron una vez más y tomando una resolución de todo miro con determinación a aquella mujer que lo había salvado.

Lightning se podría decir que era una mujer, algo fría y carente de emociones en muchos sentidos, pero para quien la conociera sabían que toda esa mascara de dureza ocultaba una joven fuerte, determinada, amable y hasta cierto punto cariñosa, pero lo que si no cambiaba era su paciencia, y ver como el joven había tomado un par de minuto en completo silencio, dando brincos emocionales muy drásticos, que se podía apreciar en su rostro, decidió guardar silencio, y ella misma recordar su propia vida y sus propios errores (n/a: si gustan más información les recomiendo jugar toda la saga de final fantasy XIII o en su defecto buscar en la wikia). La joven estaba tan sumida en si misma que no noto que Issei comenzaba a salir de su ensimismamiento, y está despertando hasta oír la voz del joven que expreso con gran determinación y fuerza en sus palabras.

-Lightning, debo agradecerte de corazón por haberme salvado a mí y aquella joven, es difícil y más que todo doloroso admitir mi propia falta de fortaleza, realmente es doloroso pensar en todo lo que pase sobre todo porque nunca tome enserio las cosas hasta que tuve que dar grandes sacrificios, y realmente eso me molesta y mucho, se supone debo proteger a los entes que me son preciados, pero aun así falle no una sino 2 veces-tomando aire el joven mientras veía a la mujer frente a él que simplemente lo veía con entendimiento-no quiero volverme a sentir así, y más si me dices que ahora todos los que quiero están en peligro, con mayor razón debo actuar y hacerme fuerte para poder proteger a todos. Sé que ya me has hecho tu emisario, pero aun así debo hacerlo- Tomando una fuerte bocanada y con toda la decisión del mundo soltó las palabras que marcarían su vida para siempre-Por favor Lightning entréneme para poder detener el regreso de aquel dios, y pueda proteger a quienes amo- termino el joven haciendo una reverencia ante la diosa.

La joven heredera de Etro, no podía estar más complacida, ante lo que veía, el joven le recordaba mucho a su cuñado cuando se dieron los sucesos de la purga, alguien de un corazón fuerte y noble con deseos de proteger a todos, con gran determinación y severa estupidez a los ojos de la diosa de la muerte, pero eso no demeritaba al joven frente a ella, así que respondiendo a su suplica ella con una suave pero genuina sonrisa le respondió- como has dicho ya te he tomado como mi heraldo, pero aun así sería una falta de respeto no responder ante lo que has pedido- así tomando una pose más férrea, y cambiando su gesto a uno más serio decidió hablar con tono fuerte y de mando- Issei Hyōdō a partir de ahora y para siempre, tú te convertirás en el ente más fuerte del mundo, así bajo el nombre Etro yo te doy mi bendición, y ordeno que tu poder de cristal despierte-al terminar de decir esto paso lo esperado por la joven, pero tomando por sorpresa a nuestro héroe.

Lo que sucedió es que al terminar aquellas palabras Lightning, solo pudo verse como nuestro héroe se comenzaba a envolver en 3 auras de color diferente siendo, los colores rojo, azul y amarillo los que envolvían al joven, quien sintió como si algo dentro de él se liberase y al mismo tiempo algo perdiese, no dándole más importancia suponiendo que era parte del juramento se limitó a ver a la peli rosa frente a él que lo veía con su seriedad característica, pero aun así sentía diferente la mirada, era como orgullo en ella, pero al no estar seguro desecho también la idea, así al reincorporarse pudo observar que los anillos que los envolvían comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño.

-Bueno Issei, aunque a sido una charla algo larga e ilustrativa sobre todo será mejor que te prepares estamos por atravesar el portal que nos llevara a tu hogar y al de aquella demonio durante los siguientes años-termino Lightning mientras veía el portal frente a ella muy cerca y tomando postura como si estuviera volando se preparó para atravesar el susodicho portal.

-Claro que si Lightning ya estoy listo para vivir ahí los años... ¡Espera nunca dijiste que fueran años!- grito nuestro héroe mientras atravesaban el portal

 **\- Dentro de la Bostead Gear-**

Después de aquella informativa charla que nuestro querido dragón de Gales o mejor conocido como el dragón emperador rojo, simplemente no podían creer que el portador que ahora contenía su poder, fuese un elegido de los dioses primordiales, simplemente era una locura y al mismo tiempo era sumamente placentero ver, para un dragón como el que había visto ir y venir distintas épocas y distintos tipos de portadores, por una vez se pudo dar el lujo de sentirse realmente afortunado.

No es que Elsha o Belzard hayan sido malos portadores, de hecho fueron de los mejores que el dragón pudo haber pedido siendo una considerada la Sekiryuutei, más fuerte de la historia y el otro habiendo vencido a 2 generaciones de Hakuryuukos , pero en todo momento sus portadores siempre tuvieron que vivir o constantemente pelando o escapando, no es que a él le molestase las peleas, pero el hecho de que ahora, su portador actual no solo había demostrado una mayor empatía hacia él que simplemente se hallaba encerrado, mostrando un mayor interés en conocerle más que sus anteriores portadores, así como aunque una perversión inmensa, también pudo notar un par de cosas que les hizo falta aun en los portadores más fuertes, fácil de entender y de explicar. Determinación y humildad, dos características, que el chico poseía en gran medida y que logran llamar la atención de aquellos dioses más viejos que aun sus padres.

Oh sí Draig solo podía bailar de alegría al imaginarse lo fuerte que sería su portador y la paliza que le darían juntos al dragón emperador blanco.

 **-Nada más espera nuestro regreso Albión y veras que Rojo es más poderoso que el blanco, y créeme no te gustara como terminara esta vez HAHAHA-** término de hablar para sí mismo el dragón de Gales mientras soltaba una risa de la más pura e insana locura como villano de caricatura de las 10 de la mañana.

 **\- Valhalla- Edad: ? -**

Posteriormente de haber atravesado el portal Issei sintió de nuevo la gravedad en su cuerpo, así mismo su olfato detecto la brisa marina, mientras sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían pues frente a él, simplemente se hallaba la imponente vista de una enorme ciudad, que para sus ojos parecía mezclar estructuras modernas construidas con materiales antiguos, o mejor dicho una ciudad de esas post apocalípticas que aprecian en los mangas que le gustaba leer, pero así mismo esta misma ciudad, que parecía no albergar a nadie, tenía una belleza extraña.

Al comenzar a examinar mejor el lugar pudo darse cuenta que había, como describirlo en los mejores términos, ah sí montañas flotantes con unas especies de halos de color verde en algunas, así notando que algunas partes de la ciudad poseían estos mismos halos.

-Bienvenido al Valhalla Issei, o también denominado como tierras etéreas-dio la bienvenida una hermosa mujer de cabello negro azabache, con unos profundos ojos color café, vistiendo unas botas marrones de cuero, una camisa negra de tirantes, que está casi tapada por una especie de túnica (Sari), solo que más ligera.

Lleva un cinturón que ata su túnica y termina con dos colas de apariencia de cuerda. En sus brazos, lleva unos brazaletes negros, y alguna que otra pulsera, en uno de sus brazos tiene un tatuaje, como con una forma de alguna bestia o algo así, a los ojos de nuestro simpático héroe, así mismo cargando en su mano derecha una especie de lanza de 2 puntas muy extraña al parecer de Issei.

-Valla Fang no sabía que te gustaba ser la chica de las bienvenidas- dice con una sonrisa algo burlona- eso lo hacía más de Vanille-termina con una sonrisa mordaz.

La joven azabache regresando la sonrisa con una irónica –Y lo sigue siendo solo le hago un favor a mi hermanita, ya que ella y el seso hueco de tu cuñado están terminando de explicarle la situación y toda la historia a la otra joven que mandaste hace un rato-termina de explicar mientras, nuestro héroe solo podía ver la escena muy confundido.

-Este… ¿disculpen?, sé que sonara tonto de mi parte, pero ¿quién es usted? Y si no es mucha molestia preguntar ¿Dónde se encuentra la joven que rescate?-con suma confusión y curiosidad Issei se aventuró a preguntar, tratando de evitar incomodar a las dos hermosas mujeres.

-Oh perdona chico, cierto te di la bienvenida pero no me he presentado, mi nombre es Oerba Yun Fang, mas puedes llamarme Fang, y contestando tu otra pregunta, pues…-La joven iba a contestar pero viendo de soslayo noto que su hermana se acercaba con una linda chica de cabellos rubios, algo bajita , de unos hermosos ojos azules, vistiendo un vestido de color rosa pálido, de un estilo un tanto victoriano, más lo curiosos era que los bordes de la falda de este se hallaban un poco chamuscados, así como el semblante de la chica denotaba una mueca de ensimismamiento y algo de tristeza- de hecho ahí viene- dice señalando a la chica que de hecho venia acompañada por 2 personas.

La primera una joven de apariencia de una chica de diecinueve años. Con el pelo rojo atado en un par de trenzas rizadas. Sus ojos de color verde y en sus orejas unas perforaciones con un par de aros de plata. Vistiendo un top rosa, con una minifalda naranja y botas amarillas. De su cintura cuelga también una prenda de piel. En sus muñecas lleva innumerables brazaletes, tres collares en el cuello y distintos abalorios colgando de sus ropas.

Por el otro lado un se ve a un joven en sus podría decirse treintas, de cabello rubio largo y desordenado hasta el cuello, ojos azules y con algo de barba, vistiendo una gabardina negra, botas de combate negras y un pantalón tipo cargo de igual color, junto con un par de guantes negros en sus manos, y debajo de la gabardina se puede notar que no lleva camisa o algo, así mismo portando un collar de plata con una esfera con una estando en punta.

-Perdonen la tardanza chicas fue un poco complicado explicarle la situación completa, a la chica, y tomo más tiempo de lo esperado- dice la joven pelirroja.

-Cierto no fue fácil convencerle de muchas cosas y mucho menos hacerle ver que su hermano casi la mata- explica el joven rubio para acto seguido se golpeado en la cabeza por una molesta Light, quien simplemente se movió a una velocidad muy alta.

-Sí que eres insensible héroe, mira que decirlo así sin más- regaño la joven peli rosa viendo como su cuñado se sobaba la cabeza.

-Oh vamos Sis sabes que no fue mi intención- al terminar de decir esto solo vio como ahora también las otras 2 integrantes del grupo estaban dispuestas a darle una paliza, hasta que una voz logra acallarles.

-No se enojen con él es cierto que eso fue insensible y poco caballeresco- al decir esto son sentía como si una flecha le atravesase con esta palabras diciendo también "idiota"- pero tiene razón Mi hermano Riser estuvo a punto de matarme no hay más que decir- dice comenzando a formársele pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos-si no hubiese sido por este joven que me escudo y protegió del ataque de mi hermano ahora mismo tal vez no estaría aquí- al simple termino de estas palabras la jovencita comenzó a derramar lágrimas ya sin control mientras todos veían esta escena con suma pena, pero a quien más dolía era al joven castaño.

Armándose de valor el joven Sekiryuutei, que con un paso algo nervioso se acercó a la joven en cuestión y abriendo sus brazos la atrapo en un fuerte pero delicado abrazo, que solo causo que la chica primero le mirase algo sorprendida y confundida pero al ver la sonrisa del joven solo atino a llorar con más fuerza descargando todo el miedo inseguridad y todo lo que le aquejaba hasta ese momento, ante la atenta mirada de los otros cuatro espectadores, que decidieron esperar a que todo se tranquilizara.

Pasados algunos minutos, la joven dejos de llorar y limpiándose la cara, así como dándole las gracias a Issei, volteo para encarar los otros personajes ahí presentes, así como también el castaño volteo a verlos esperando alguna palabra por parte de ellos.

-Es bueno ver que la cosas se tranquilizaron me alegro por ustedes- dijo la joven peli roja con una enorme sonrisa

-Cierto, cierto, Vanille tiene razón es bueno dejar salir todo lo que nos duele –dice el rubio con una sonrisa bastante reconfortante.

-bueno omitiendo lo que el torpe de Snow dice, es cierto que es bueno sacr todo eso, si no puedes generar sentimientos muy oscuros y créanme, eso puede llevarte a cometer estupideces muuuy grandes si lo sabré- dice Fang con una sonrisa algo amarga, mientras ve a la pareja frente a ella.

-Viendo que todo está solucionado solo nos queda decirles Bienvenidos a Valhala, bienvenidos a su infierno.-dice con una sonrisa algo tétrica que solo logro asustar y ponerles los pelos de punta a los jóvenes- porque a partir de ahora conocerán lo que es entrenar como si no hubiese un mañana.-termino de decir Light con esa sonrisa que pareciera haberse contagiado pues ahora todos la portaban haciendo a los jóvenes sentir mas miedo.

-no sé por qué pero siento que fue una verdadera mala elección haber aceptado su propuesta- dice el joven castaño mientras recibía el asentimiento de la joven la cual se abrazó a él por inercia, pues esas sonrisas realmente le asustaban

 **Fin de Capitulo**

 **Bueno damas y caballero hasta aquí la historia de hoy, me gustaría disculparme con todos ustedes por esta laaaaaarga espera, sé que igual y no les importan mis motivos pero me gustaría comentárselos, verán conseguí un trabajo en reparación de celulares, pensé que sería genial, pero me equivoque, digo si gane algo de experiencia y todo pero en la empresa en la que trabaje realmente abusaron cual negreros, pues verán trabajaba de lunes a sábado, pero con la excusa de que debíamos apoyar a la empresa, seguido había que trabajar hasta los domingos para sacar todo el trabajo atrasado, así que ya se imaginaran, después me subieron de puesto a jefe de línea, y pues mis responsabilidades aumentaron el doble porque aparte de sacar mi trabajo tenía que sacar el de los de mi fila si hacían algo mal y a veces eso requería que me quedara hasta las 10 u once de la noche hora de México así como domingos como ya le había comentado, lo peor es que ni el sueldo me subieron me trajeron varios meses diciendo que ya me lo iban a subir al dar el 4 mes y no me lo subieron decidí renunciar, así que ahora conseguí un trabajo como promotor de Nintendo donde solo trabajo fines de semana así que ahora me dará más tiempo para escribir y traerles esta historia que espero les guste.**

 **Bueno sin más espero sus review me gusta y sus follows pues eso aunque no lo crean a todos los autores nos da como que ese aliciente para escribir ya que nos gusta ver que las historias que escribimos son de su agrado.**

 **Ah sí por cierto de una vez voy a aclarar ni Rias ni Akeno estarán en el Harem, aun me estoy pensando si Xenovia, Asia, Irina estarán en el harem no es que no me gusten pero siento no sé qué oh es muy choteado o solo les hacen bashing y la verdad me gustaría tomar la historia ahora desde el amor imposible una donde Rias y Akeno sean las enamoradas pero Issei solo la vea como amigas o hermanas, pues he visto poco fics así y me gustaría intentarlo ahora desde esa perspectiva, si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario también estoy abierto para leerles, y aplicarles si me gusta también, así que no duden en darme sus ideas y comentarios.**

 **Para terminar me gustaría darles las gracias a todos por leerme y esperarme con tanta paciencia deberá que sí, también me gustaría decirles que al final de su entrenamiento Issei vestirá como Genesis Rhapsodos de Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core al igual que posera el guantelete y capa de Vincent Valentine del mismo Final, mientras que Ravel tengo la duda de si debería vestir como Terra de Final Fantasy VI como Rinoa del VIII Garnet del IX o como Yuna en el traje de caza esferas del X-2 o hasta como Lightning del Returns, mas ella tendrá si o si el arma de Light el destello carmesí que es del Lightning Returns junto al escudo, así como su magia y talvez el tira cuerdas de Vanille , pero también me gustaría que ustedes escogieran, así como también si en el entrenamiento debería incluir a Le Fay a Sona o alguna otra chica no duden en decírmelo y yo veré como dar pie a ello.**

 **Bueno sin más por el momento se despide su amable y cordial vecino escritor**

 **Jaster Rogue  
**

**Próximo capítulo:**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿** **Etéreo o Tangible? Regresando a Kuoh-edad:? .**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Etéreo o Tangible? Regresan

**Esencia de cristal**

 **Este fic contendrá elemento de algunos juegos y series, pero sobre todo de uno de mis juegos sagas favoritas Final Fantasy, así que esperando no molestarles les dejo aquí el fic**

 **Por medio del presente renuncio a todos los derechos de final fantasy pues le pertenecen a SQUARE ENIX, mientras que HighSchool DxD le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro solo pura y mera diversión, lo único que me pertenece son los giros y cambios argumentales solamente eso.**

 **En este capítulo me gustaría resolver algunas dudas de todos ustedes**

Krystyam091: Lo pensé muy bien por eso me tomo una más de los esperado e incluiré a Irina más a Xenovia aun dudo, veras desde el anime sus motivos para estar con Issei, se me hacen muy laxos y Sosos por eso dame chance y prometo darle verdaderos motivos mientras desarrollo la historia.

Lingering Will: Ya que has sido el único en aportar quien debería estar incluido en el entranmiento junto a hpinvidente así se hará estarán Le Fay y Sona para el entrenamiento y respondiendo tu pregunta es fácil ¿Qué sería un Final Fantasy sin invocaciones?, jajaja no ya enserio habrá eidolones de hecho y alguna que otra invocación espero poder llegar a sorprenderte.

Hpinvidente: Respondiendo tu primera duda, Koneko aún no le tengo contemplada por algunos motivos personales, ya que aunque me gusta el personaje siento que primero tengo que agarrar más vuelo en la historia para decidir bien sobre ella, y más por lo que sucederá en este cap.

Antifanboy: y para responderte a ti amigo es fácil la clave estaba en el título y si llegaste a jugar el FF XIII-2 el ? Es la respuesta a esto, y claro que habrá una saga antes del regreso oficial simplemente necesito que valla a Kuoh, y por lo otro es fácil de explicar, veras a diferencia de Eloim que su poder recaí en el Nimbo, que es la cantidad de personas que creen en ti y eso, mientras los Primordiales su poder es como decirlo, un tanto más infinito pues viene de la existencia de la humanidad, el Caos de las almas humanas, y de la existencia de los animales, si lo buscas ver así, en otras palabras no necesitan de que se crea en ellos, ya que la existencia misma ya es el más grande milagro, así también del tiempo, pues en lo que es Valhalla se haya el océano del Caos de donde además alimenta el Nimbo de ellos sin la necesidad de una creencia. Espero haber podido resolver tus dudas y si tienes alguna otra pues mandarme un Mp o contactarme por mi correo que esta g mail y es keskeisae arroba y lo que sigue.

o

 **Capítulo 3: ¿** **Etéreo o Tangible? Regresando a Kuoh-edad: ? (Parte 1. La verdad nunca es fácil).**

Dolor, mucho dolor era lo único que podían sentir nuestra pareja de Héroes, han pasado un par de meses o eso creían, pues debido a que en este lugar el tiempo al no existir en la esencia de la palabra como existir día y noche, sí que era difícil saber si eran meses o talvez solo una pocas semana pero aun así desde que arribaron tanto nuestro héroe como la pequeña Phenex, solo habían conocido el dolor puesto que nada mas le dieron "1 día" para descansar, o bueno eso es lo que dijo Light, pero debido a lo anterior acerca del tiempo, ellos mismo ya no estaban tan seguros si había sido un día.

Y eso nos lleva a su situación actual ya que nada más termino de pasar su descanso ambos fueron sometidos a un intenso entrenamiento. Ya que así como Issei había sido escogido como el L`cie, de la diosa que representaba la muerte, la pequeña Ravel había sido escogida como un L´cie de Pulse (se pronuncia Paals) , ya que debido a que fue tanto Vanille como Fang quienes la tomaron de protegida, y siendo Vanille la escogida para representar como nueva deidad a Pulse, la chica ahora llevaba la marca de Pulse en e mismo sitio donde alguna vez la llevo Vanille, siendo el costado de su muslo derecho, y un área donde nadie podría tener una visión de esta, pero para quien la viera, notaria que la marca al igual que la de Issei estaba completamente abierta, ya que en palabras de la nueva deidad pelirroja,- No es justo que, si ya de por si los hemos arrastrado a todo este problema, además todavía tuviesen que pelear con el tiempo y en el peor de los casos contra ustedes mismos.- esas habían sido sus exactas palabras, las cuales habían sido respaldadas por los demás tanto dioses como guardianes.

y hablando de eso, para ambos jóvenes había sido una verdadera sorpresa y revelación cuando le dijeron que en Valhalla actualmente habitaban únicamente 10 personas, entre los que eran 3 deidades, 3 guardianes, 1 piloto que fungía como el guía de las almas que regresaban al caos y las cuales no estuviesen afiliadas a algún panteón mitológico junto a su hijo que fungía de copiloto, 1 oráculo y su guardián.

Con el pasar del tiempo cada una de las entidades habitantes de ese sitio fueron presentándose una a una, fue cuando tanto Ravel como nuestro héroe, conocieron a la singular familia de la benefactora de Issei la ex campeona de Etro Lightning, cosa que causó cierta conmoción en ambos, no todo los días te entera que tu salvadora tiene una hermana, y aunque Issei sabía que la peli rosada tenía marido, cosa que desconcertó a Ravel, el hecho de enterarse que era su guardián no les causo tanto conflicto, y hasta cierto punto si lo pensaban detenidamente era lógico, y siguiendo con esa línea lo que si los saco un poco de balance, fue enterarse que la hermana de Light, quien respondía al nombre de Serah , fuese la nueva deidad escogida como Linsdey , de hecho esta estuviese casada con el hombre que los recibió cuando arribaron, y que por algún motivo este no fuese golpeado por su mujer cada que decía alguna tontería o tuviera alguna metedura de pata. Eso si que era un misterio.

Pero retomando lo primero, ambos jóvenes comenzaron un plan de entrenamiento, que ambos a falta de palabras solo podían denominar como espartano, y como no iba a serlo si ambos, apenas dormían unas cuantas horas antes de tener que despertar para seguir con sus respectivos entrenamientos.

Issei por su lado todos los días comenzaba con una sesión de calentamiento, la cual contaba con ejercicios sencillos como estiramientos, brincos o cosas sencillas. Lo suficiente como para evitar lastimarse, después de esos tranquilos 15 minutos era cuando aparecía su primer profesor un joven de pelo marrón y liso, que lo lleva por la altura de sus hombros, con unos ojos azules llamativos. Vistiendo una camisa negra con el cuello en V, con símbolos tribales de colores. Llevando un colgante, un guantelete en su brazo izquierdo y cuerdas enrolladas en el brazo derecho. Además, de tener un anillo puesto en la mano derecha. De pantalones anchos y azules, con cenefas en la parte inferior; con botas y estando equipado con una multitud de cinturones. El nombre de este joven era Noel Kreiss, quien aparte de ser el primer profesor de nuestro joven poseedor de la **[BOOSTED GEAR]** , y quien se encargaba de su acondicionamiento físico, también era, el que portaba el titulo del guardián del oráculo.

Dejando eso de lado Noel, si que lo hacía trabajar hasta que estuviese extenuado, y lo que era peor era que al no haber un verdadero sentido del tiempo lo hacia trabajar por horas, siempre iniciando con un circuito de carrera que variaba constantemente, el cual se podía si así deseaba el guardián a lo largo de todo Valhala, seguía después con entrenamiento básico desde hacer sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales, y demás tipo de ejercicios de tipo básico los cuales variaban el número de repeticiones dependiendo del juicio del joven ex aventurero del tiempo, y aun así eso era lo que Noel mismo llamaba calentamiento. Y aunque Issei se quejase y le doliese el cuerpo después de aquellos ejercicios después venia la parte que mas odiaba este, enfrentamiento contra monstruos, y es que, en Valhala, habitaban muchas clases de criaturas, que tenían nombres un tanto extraños, y aun así nunca enfrentaba al mismo tipo de criatura, ya que dependiendo el día y dependiendo ahora del área del cuerpo que trabajaría variaba el monstruo contra el que se enfrentaría.

Por ejemplo, si necesitaba trabajar la fuerza de sus brazos, el enfrentaría a un tipo de monstruo, que acorde a su nombre se denominaba Flan, y ya que había de varios colores, normalmente Noel lo enfrentaría contra alguno acorde también para trabajar alguna otra área desde la estamina hasta la velocidad de reacción, y eso se debía, a que esas cosas podían crecer si se juntaban de 2 o más, así como podían extender sus brazos, o atacarlo con magia, y eso mantenía a nuestro héroe en constante alerta. Y el por que eran perfectos oponentes de practica para sus brazos era debido a que gracias a su composición como gelatinosa el daño causado por un ataque físico era reducido a la mitad, lo que causaba que poco a poco incrementara tanto sus sentidos de alerta, reflejos y de fuerza. Y así tomando en cuenta este ejemplo había distintos tipos de monstruos a los cuales debía enfrentar, y aunque no eran combates a muerte como había sido en el pasado lejano según le explico Light, aun así, eran enfrentamientos difíciles, donde el podía salir realmente golpeado y herido, donde después sus heridas serian tratadas por su siguiente profesor.

Su siguiente profesor resulto no ser otro que el esposo de su benefactora, Hope Estheim un joven de cabellos un poco largo y de caída mas recta que la de nuestro protagonista, de ojos verdes y vistiendo un uniforme que consiste en una capa de manga larga de color amarillo y negro con una corbata azul claro. Con pantalones grises claros, botas negras, y contando con bolsillos en blanco y rojo a lo largo del hombro izquierdo y la cintura de la chaqueta. Este resulto ser su profesor para aprender a usar el primer nivel de magia de lo que ellos llamaban cristarium. Por obvias razones nuestro héroe nunca había escuchado sobre este poder así que sin esperar más pregunto.

 **-FLAHBACK-**

-Disculpe Hope-sensei cuando entrene con la presidenta durante las preparaciones para el enfrentamiento contra el pollo asado- este ultimo apodo causo una ligera risa en Hope- ella nunca menciono nada acerca de el cristarium ¿acaso tiene que ver con el poder de los L´cie? - pregunto un verdaderamente intrigado Sekiryuutei quien ahora en vez de vestir su uniforme de la escuela vestía una playera color negro de manga corta, unos pantalones de tipo pesquero color negro y unas botas color negro (por favor imagina a Issei vistiendo en traje de Noctis de Final Fantasy XV.)

-Muy perspicaz tu suposición mi estimado Issei-elogio el guardián peli blanco mientras tomando pose de profesor comenzó su explicación- veras las magias que actualmente se conocen están basadas en lo que a mi gusta llamar 3 estados, el primero y mas convencional es el estado de la mente, que constituye la mayor parte, desde magia asgardiana, magia de hadas, magia de adivinación, ETC. Estas requieren de hacer cálculos a nivel preciso donde intervienen los conocimientos de química física y demás, que se irán ensamblando en lo que se conoce como una ecuación mágica que al usar la energía de lo que ellos llaman mana, y cuya realidad no es otra mas que el poder del caos de sus almas y del medio ambiente. Les permite manipular estos estados tanto físicos, químicos y demás. -así usando lo explicado comenzó realizar en el aire una fórmula mágica que tomaba la forma de un circulo de color verde que se iba escribiendo podo a poco para permitirle ver a nuestro castaño como funcionaba lo antes descrito- esto que ve es una formula simple para una bola de fuego, y los escritos que vez son comandos u ordenes que estableszco para hacer uso del caos-y así apuntando hacia el cielo termino de escribirse la formula y de este circulo salió disparada una bola de fuego del tamaño de apenas un puño- el circulo que cree fue un simple comando que di al caos para formar es bola de fuego en base de mi comprensión base de como se forma el fuego, y aprovechando el mismo circulo di otra orden de que el fuego se comprimiese y una tercera orden para usar e viento del alrededor para que saliera disparado.-explico Hope mas al ver lo ojos en espiral de nuestro héroe y el humo que salía de su cabeza decidió simplificar no sin antes reír un poco- primero me disculpo tiendo a veces a ser un poco técnico con mis explicaciones, pero simplificando, comprendo como hacer fuego en mi mente, entiendo como comprimirlo y entiendo como el viento afecta al fuego, eso me permite usar mi propio caos interno para conectarme al externo y así escribir o dar un comando al caos para que me ayuden a manipular los estados físicos y químicos de mis alrededores.-explico de manera mas simple hope y viendo la cara de Issei supo que esta vez si entendió puesto vio como nuestro héroe comenzaba a intentar el mismo proceso que Hope.

Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y pensar como funcionaba la producción del fuego según recordad de algunas clases, recordaba un poco y lo básico del proceso, el fuego se producía gracias a la mezcla de 3 cosas un combustible un comburente y una chispa. Pero aun mas dentro de eso recordó que el fuego o el calor recordaba de su profesor de ciencias que era la excitación de los electrones y en los átomos, así como la liberación de los electrones que vagaban libres en el comburente, rayos si que le dolía a cabeza de pensar en todo eso. Pero al final lo recordó, y valla que si pues muchas veces imagino poder quemar las ropas de las chicas sin dañarlas a ellas para ver sus sensuales y delicio… se volvió a detener en seco ante esto y retomando en su mente la fórmula de cambio físico y químico del fuego.

Mientras Issei seguía pensando en esto, fuera de su mente Hope observaba como un circulo de color rojo escarlata se formaba en la mano de Issei quien la había estirado de manera inconsciente, y podía observar que, aunque no tan compleja como la formula que el mismo usaba de hecho era bastante buena para un estudiante de preparatoria. Y eso lo hacia pensar en lo que en el mundo terrena llamaban reservas mágicas o como sus amigos y el mismo llamaban Magic Power o abreviando MP.

El MP tan valioso para los entes terrenales, al ser considerado tu límite de uso del mana. Al final no era mas que, que tan sincronizado estaba tu caos interno con el externo, había gente nata que armonizaban de manera sencilla con el caos, y había otros que no podían sincronizar tan fácil o simplemente no podían sincronizar nunca. Y eso realmente aun a la fecha intrigaba a los entes que habitaban Valhalla. Aun así era un hecho que muchas personas, como por ejemplo hijos nacidos de prominentes magos y que nacían sin el poder de usar magia eran tachados de fracasos y dejados de lado; mas el mismo sabía que eso era mentira no es que nacieran sin poder sincronizar, sino que simplemente así como el y sus amigos durante su época de L´cies entendieron que cada uno era adepto a una rama diferente por ejemplo el mismo era un muy buen usuario de magia de tipo sanadora y algunas de tipo de combate como su **Hielo++** o su favorito gracias a su esposa **Electro++** . o por ejemplo su esposa era más adepta la pelea que a la sanación y un poco menos poderosa que el en ámbito mágico. Y eso es a lo que se refería, todos nacen con esta limitación de sincronización y con el tiempo, experiencia y maestría en tu sincronización principal te permitiría poco a poco sincronizar mejor con algunas habilidades que al principio estaba negadas. Y esto es lo que el y sus amigos llamaban roles habiendo un total de 6 roles.

El primero denominado **Castigador** el cual era mas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia pero que se especializaba en ataque de tipo físico, el segundo denominado **Fulminador** , siendo la contra parte del primero al enfocarse en ataques mágicos tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como el **Golpe Gélido** de Snow o a distancia pero que sobre todo se enfocaba en el poder mágico. El tercero se denominó **Sanador** , un rol que se encarga como dice su nombre se curar tanto heridas personales como en masa o quitar maldiciones o hechizos negativos que use un oponente. El rol de **Inspirador** siendo el cuarto, era para el tipo de magia que se encarga de realizar hechizos de refuerzo mágico como incrementar defensa contra golpes o contra magia, de hecho, su amigo Sazh era mas adepto que el para este rol aunque Fang menos versátil aun así podía usar versiones mejoradas de sus hechizos, eso era raro en verdad, el quinto denominado **Obstructor** , se avocaba a hechizo de tipo maldición, para así bajar por ejemplo la defensa física de un enemigo o ralentizar sus movimientos. O como Vanille que poseía un movimiento de muerte instantánea como lo es **Necro** , donde, aunque de tipo movimiento de suerte, era poderoso aun con su 1% de acierto para una muerte instantánea. El ultimo rol donde su amigo Snow o Fang destacaban fuertemente se denomino **Protector** se enfocaba en pequeños hechizos de auto fortalecimiento, así como de atracción de enemigos, y donde además se vuelve un rol donde muchos jóvenes en estos tiempos denominaría como tanque, ya que se enfoca en atraer la atención de enemigo y usando los hechizos de auto fortalecimiento, permite soportar fuertes golpes y así permitir en caso de ir en equipo, a los demás miembros atacar.

Y eso lo regresaba a su pensamiento inicial y recordó la frase que un día ese extraño científico del mundo terrenal dijo, "si midiéramos la capacidad de un pez para volar o de un ave para nadar obviamente serian considerados fracasos", y valla si tenia razón ese tal Einstein.

Mientras mas meditaba el joven algo repentinamente lo saco de sus pensamientos al ver como su joven discípulo casi había completado su ecuación mágica, y podía decir de solo verla a simple vista que en efecto no era el trabajo de un gran experto, pero era una ecuación bastante estable. Al terminar este pensamiento, solo noto como una bola de fuego de tamaño un poco menor a un puño salía disparada de la mano de Issei quien al abrir sus ojos solo pudo observar impresionado la pequeña bola de fuego que se estampaba contra un edificio, esto antes de caer agotado por sobre esfuerzo mental.

-muy bien Issei fue un gran primer intento- felicito el guardián de la muerte al castaño.

-gracias sensei, pero no fue muy fuerte o grande ¿se debe a que mis reservas mágicas no son muy grandes? -pregunto Issei tanto cansado como decepcionado.

Tomando un par de respiros que el permitieran transmitir de manera correcta la siguiente información es lo que Hope hacía mientras dando un suspiro comenzó a hablar- es complicado de explicar, pero se podría definir como un Sí y al mismo tiempo un no-explico mientras sacaba de su bolsa del pantalón una botella de3 agua que entrego al castaño.

Con una expresión confundida al recibir el agua, y procediendo a beber de esta se aventuró a preguntar nuestro héroe- ¿Cómo es eso sensei? ¿Cómo puede deberse y al mismo tiempo no que mis reservas mágicas sean bajas? -tomando un trago más de agua el joven miro a su profesor de manera inquisidora.

El peliblanco solo miro aquella mirada y tomando aire comenzó a formular su respuesta- para explicarte eso, primero te debo terminar de explicar los otros 2 estados y así pronto lo entenderás, espero si no solo lo explicare más sencillo. -viendo que Issei no replico más, prosiguió con su explicación.

-Continuando donde me quede, el siguiente estado es a lo que llamo estado del espíritu. -viendo como su joven aprendiz ponía mas atención prosiguió- este estado le denomino así por el hecho simple y sencillo, de que es magia que se basa en a fe, ¿alguna vez has escuchado la frase que dice, que la fe es la fuera del espíritu y del alma?-al ver a su alumno asentir ante aquella pregunta solo pudo sonreír, al ver que su joven pupilo no era tan ignorante como muchos pensaban-pues así de simple, dicen que la fe mueve montañas, y es cierto, cuando alma y espíritu se coordinan lo suficiente, con los precepto de algún dios, de algún ente que sea capaz de proveer alguna habilidad especial como tal vez es el poder sacro de los ángeles, o el poder de uso de algunos tipos de runas de la magia nórdica. Esos serían los ejemplos más claros, sé que dije que es la magia mas simple de manejar, pero así mismo es la magia más difícil de obtener, ya que para poder ser bendecido con ella, ya que prácticamente significa vender tu alma a esta entidad, y dependiendo de qué tan grande sea tu afinidad con esta será el equivalente de tu reserva mágica.-Hope solo pudiendo observar como Issei analizaba la información, solo pudo reír ya que el joven enserio estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por entender, ya que su cara lo decía todo, podía jurar de deberás que de la cabeza de Issei salía humo mientras procesaba la información, al final solo vio como este sacudió su cabeza y se le quedo observando, como si esperara a su oji verde profesor continuará.

-veo que mi joven pupilo esta entusiasmado con una explicación tan tediosa y larga-respondió Hope ante aquella mirada.

Issei sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a responder- sí, realmente es difícil entender todo esto, tengo que admitirlo sensei, pero también, debo admitir que después de todo lo que he vivido, y todo lo sucedido en estos meses, llegue a una conclusión que, aunque dolorosa es cierta- terminó de decir Issei solo para observar al peli blanco quien simplemente lo comenzó a observar analíticamente.

-Supongo que la conclusión a la que llegaste, fue que aparte de tu propia debilidad, se halla tu falta de conocimiento en si misma, y al mismo tiempo puedo hacer la conjetura de que realmente te culpas por dedicarte tanto a tu perversión y no dedicarte un poco mas a otras actividades- concluyo Hope solo pudiendo observar con diversión la cara de estupefacción de su joven aprendiz.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo sensei? Acaso ¿es tan obvio? ¿o que me delato? - el joven Sekiryuutei solo podía preguntar con aun mas dudas en su mente.

Hope comenzó a observar a Issei por unos segundos antes de sonreí y darle una explicación simple- Es sencillo Issei creo que mi adorable esposa te lo dejo entre ver cuando te rescato aquel día pero escuchamos tu plegaria durante aquella fatídica pelea- al decir esto solo observo como el joven tenía cara de aun no entender- obviamente cuando escuchamos tu plegaria, por decisión unánime de todos, optamos por ver tu pasado y como bien sabes aquí en Valhalla es cosa muy simple usando los anillos del tiempo- tomando un corto respiro continuo- después de ver tus primeros años de vida, pensamos simplemente que eras un humano más, como nosotros lo fuimos en su tiempo, lleno de esperanzas y sueño, como el compartías con tu amiga de la niñez Shido Irina – al decir esto Issei no pudo evitar interrumpir.

-espere un momento sensei creo que se equivoca con el sexo de mi amigo, estoy seguro de que era un chico- respondió Issei con una mirada muy segura.

Hope no pudo contener mas su risa y dando algunas carcajadas bastante suaves para cualquiera para todo aquel que le conocía sabia que se moría de risa. Pasados unos minutos y limpiándose un lagrima del ojo continúo hablando- oh valla Issei si que eras despistado en aquel entonces, pero te puedo asegurar en nombre de Etro que era mujer- terminada esta frase solo pudo observar como la cara de su estudiante se ponía pálida y comenzaba a murmurar cosas para si antes de exclamar por todo lo alto.

-¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO!... OHH MY GOD, OHH MY GOD… si le vuelvo a ver le deberé un graaaan disculpa-así nuestro joven dragón solo comenzó a jalara sus cabellos con mucha fuerza, al mismo tiempo que sentía un gran dolor de cabeza al solo poder imaginar cuan enojada podría legar a estar su antigua amiga de la infancia si le dijese que pensaba realmente que era un chico _(diablos, enserio espero que si la vuelvo a ver me disculpe por no darme cuenta, es justo como dice sensei era demasiado despistado en aquella época, pero bueno para eso estoy aquí aprender y cambiar)_ -concluyendo sus pensamientos le dio una mirada a Hope para que continuara con sus historia.

-Bueno como iba diciendo después de tu divertido exabrupto- solo recibiendo una mirada de un fastidiado Issei ante esta frase prosiguió- Observamos como crecías como un niño normal hasta la aparición de aquel viejo que e palabras de las chicas "te desgracio la vida"-Mientras Hope decía esto observo que cuando menos el chico tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse- al ver como de un chico normal comenzaste a crecer como un pervertido hecho y derecho, y que además encontraste camaradas que te secundaban en aquellas tendencias, la chicas decidieron que realmente no valías la pena o bueno casi todas- diciendo esto Issei pregunto bastante confundido.

-¿Quién fue quien confió en mi sensei? Por favor dígame que fue Light- esperaba sumamente esperanzado el peli castaño solo para recibir una divertida negativa de Hope- si no fue su esposa entonces ¿Quién? –

-Fue Vanille quien convenció a las otras de que te dieran una ultima oportunidad, ya que si hubiera sido por Light desde la primera memoria pervertida te hubieses ignorado, pero Vanille siguió insistiendo en que siguieran viendo, ya que en palabras de ella "alguien que estaba dispuesto a dar todo por aquellos que amaba y que al mismo tiempo no dudo en brincar frente un ataque mortal con tal de proteger a alguien desconocido que además en su momento fue un enemigo valía la pena observarse y entenderse"- al decir esto Hope recordó como su amiga con esa sonrisa que a todos contagiaba logro convencerles de ver hasta el final-(Valla que Vanille sigue teniendo ese poder sobre nosotros a pesar de tantos eones, es capaza de hacernos cambiar de parecer y alegrarnos con solo su entusiasta actitud)- termino su pensamiento Hope con una sonrisa al simple recordar como también su esposa no podía resistirse a la forma de ser de la peli roja.

-Oh crap en serio desearía que no hubiesen visto todo eso. -comenzó a decir un avergonzado Issei- ¿y los hombres como me veían sensei? – al ver la pregunta valida del chico el Estheim comenzó a ponderar como responder hasta que solo se le ocurrió ser simple y claro.

-Tanto Noel como yo estábamos muy avergonzados y molestos, Sazh solo podía hablar decepcionado acerca de "la juventud de ahora", Dajh por suerte estaba haciendo una entrega a Caius y a Yuul, que como sabes son los guardianes internos del caos. Y Snow solo se reía de ti- respondió sin pizca de misericordia el antiguo líder de la academia.

Al escuchar esto Issei solo pudo agachar la cabeza con extrema vergüenza, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente se sintió arrepentido de su comportamiento durante esos años, y es que durante el poco tiempo que había tratado a todos los habitantes de aquel lugar, y que todos a pesar de que conocieran su pasado y aun así le estuviesen extendiendo una mano amiga para mejorar, le hacía sentir más vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo le hacia sentir mas determinación por no decepcionarlos.

-Se que no puedo cambiar quien fui Hope-sensei, pero si puedo cambiar quien soy y quien seré- aun con la cabeza agachada comenzó a decir nuestro héroe, mientras Hope al escuchar estas palabras solo podía sentir aprecio por el chico ya que le recordaba un poco como fue cuando era joven buscando venganza contra Snow y como decidió cambiar, pero realmente era poco lo que le recordaba a el mismo. así que sacudiendo estos pensamientos decidió terminar de escuchar a Issei- Enserio debo dar gracias a Lady Vanille- al decir esto solo escucho un _"dile Vanille o créeme la veras molesta"_ por parte de su entrenador prosiguió- bueno debo dar gracias a Vanille que ustedes decidieran darme esta oportunidad, y lo único que puedo hacer para agradecerles todo esto es prometer bajo el nombre de Hyōdō Issei que no les decepcionaré y que me esforzare por cumplir todos los objetivos que me han encomendado, y que enserio me esforzare por mejorar como persona, se que tardare pero enserio lo prometo, no deseo fallarles- al terminar esta promesa Hope solo pudo sonreír mas y agradecer de alguna forma el haber escuchado a Vanille en aquel momento, ya que aunque no era un chico totalmente puro tanto en tendencias como en forma de ser pero si era alguien noble y determinado a mejorar y eso en un estudiante era algo valioso muy valioso.

-Tranquilo mi joven aprendiz, se que no nos decepcionaras, pero te lo digo de una vez, no temas equivocarte o fallar, ya que es parte del crecimiento, es parte esencial para aprender y mejorar, así que cada que falles o te equivoques, aprende de ello y mejora, así es como saldrás adelante- Issei solo pudo observar a su maestro y al escuchar tan sabias palabras le hizo recordar la cantidad de años de diferencia entre el y todos sus maestros, y así decidió guardar este consejo en su corazón como fuego.

Sonriendo Hope al ver aquella postura de determinación que tomo el Sekiryuutei decidió continuar con la historia- Continuando con la historia donde la deje antes de este pequeño momento emocional, gracias a que hicimos casos a las palabras de Vanille decidimos brincar un poco las memorias y fue cuando nos topamos con una memoria en particular que realmente nos causó gran disgusto- Issei solo observo como su maestro tomaba un porte mucho mas serio, haciendo que el peli castaño comenzara a sudar balas ya que esperaba que no fuera alguna memoria pervertida o algo por el estilo, mas lo que escucho después solo lo pudo dejar congelado en sus sitio donde solo pudo sentir 3 cosas. Miedo, dolor y mucha furia- Vimos como aquella ángel caído Raynare te atravesaba y como esa chica demonio Rias aparecía para revivirte por medio del circulo mágico de transporte que se hallaba en tu bolsillo.

Issei lo sabia bien el no había aun superado su muerte a manos de Yuma Amano, o mejor conocida como Raynare, y menos había perdonado el hecho de que esta misma chica matara a una chica tan pura como Asia. Pero lo que mas se recriminaba así mismo es que a pesar de todo aquello no podía dejar de amarle, y eso le confundía aún más, ¿Cómo podía aun amar a aquella que le había quitado la vida a el y a Asia?, y la respuesta llego a Issei con las siguientes palabras de su sensei.

-decidimos regresar un poco las memorias para ver todo el panorama de lo que llevo a aquella situación, y vimos como esa chica se te declaro, lo que nos llevo a preguntarnos que veía en ti, y pues como sabes mas adelante se respondería esa pregunta, y siguiendo con la observación de memorias lo vimos aunque tus deseos no eran muy puros al principio por pensar mas con las hormonas que con tu cabeza-dijo riendo un poco Hope- lo vimos realmente no querías decepcionarla querías ser un buen ejemplo, dejaste tus tendencias pervertidas y trataste de ser un buen novio para la chica. Tato que planeaste con mucho cuidado tu cita con ella, trataste de hacerla feliz en todo momento, y eso nos llevo a la realización al nunca haber tenido novia de ningún tipo, causo que te enamoraras enseguida de ella pues por simple lógica creemos que pensaste que ninguna otra chica te vería. – al terminar dicho esto a Issei lo golpeo la realización la parte que no podía dejar de amar a Yuma era la parte que se aferraba a que según el ella se le había declarado aun siendo un pervertido y toda la fama que se había creado, lo que lo llevo a pensar en que ella lo aceptaba tal cual era y eso era lo que no quería dejar ir, y eso fue lo que causo un Click en su mente lo que llevo a que comenzara a llorar abiertamente ante su maestro.

Hope al ver esto hizo lo mismo que Light hace tantos años, lo abrazo y dejo que el joven llorara todo ese dolor, toda esa frustración, todo eso negativo en su corazón. Issei lloro por varios minutos, sintiendo todo su dolor irse, pero al mismo tiempo dejándolo con una gran cantidad de dudas y un severo dolor y vacío en el corazón solo para separarse del peli blanco y aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Se que no soy el mejor hombre de todos, eso lo tengo muy bien entendido, sé que soy un perdedor y un pervertido, ¿Quién me podría amar?, ¿Quién siquiera se fijaría en una persona así? - al decir esto Issei callo de rodillas, al simplemente imaginar a Rias o Asia o cualquier chica alejándose de él cómo podrían siquiera verlo.

El lo sabía bien Asia lo respetaba y quería por salvarla y entrarle un lugar al cual pertenecer, mas ella siempre estaba en constante queja acerca de sus tendencias pervertidas.

Akeno, nunca se quejó o dijo algo, pero él lo veía la chica solo lo usaba como su diversión personal, siempre burlándose o molestándolo de distintas formas, el lo podía sentir ella no sentía nada por él, y ¿cómo hacerlo?, si el solo veía a las mujeres por sus atributos, o eso es lo que con su conducta hacía pensar a todas las mujeres.

Rias por su parte, era su ama , mas tenia ese sentimiento de que nada mas lo soportaba debido a ser el portador de la **[BOOSTED GEAR]** , y solo por eso es que aguantaba todos sus deslices pervertidos, todas esas miradas cargadas de lujuria que siempre le dirigía y siempre enfocadas a su prominente pecho.

Y al final de todo estaba Koneko, aunque para el la chica era un misterio, ella solo se quejaba de su actitud y forma pervertida de ser, pero por algún motivo la chica no parecía hablar mas que lo necesario con él y el suponía que era debido a que no esa linda chica loli solo le odiaba y como no hacerlo ¿si solo veía a las mujeres como objeto de lujuria? Oh bueno así fue como Katase su compañera de clase lo definió a él y a sus 2 camaradas.

Todos estos pensamientos se arremolinaban más y más en su mente. Él quería ser amado y amar, nunca lo admitió cuando mas chico pero la partida de su ahora reconocida como amiga Irina calo en el mas hondo de lo que esperaba cualquiera, se sintió abandonado, sintió que perdía a la única persona que lo entendía y que realmente estaba a su lado en lo bueno y malo aunque en aquel tiempo pensara que era un chico, ahora lo entendía cuando aquel viejo contando las grandes cosas de los senos de las mujeres todas esas historias, Fue cuando su sueño de tener su propio Harem, bajo la escusa de ser el rey y hacer cosas pervertidas con cada chica.

Mas él lo sabía bien no era por eso, bueno no totalmente por eso, venga que era y aun es un chico normal con hormona acelerada y con mucha curiosidad por el cuerpo femenino, pero la otra razón era simple no quería estar solo de ninguna manera, y si las historias de aquel pervertido y senil viejo tenían algo de cierto y común entre todas es que el hombre en esas historias nunca se hallaba solo, y siempre era amado y disfrutaba del contacto sexual con sus parejas, y no podía negarlo aunque quería hacer todo tipo de cosas con las chicas, en lo profundo lo único que realmente quería era ser amado y no volver a sentirse solo como cuando Irina se fue.

Y eso lo termino llevando a todo el mundo del Ero, esperando poder como un joven chico con curiosidad satisfacerla, más en algún punto se volvió una obsesión y termino mas obsesionado al conocer a Matsuda y a Motohoma, y al ser sus primeros vínculos después de Irina se aferro a ellos lo mas que pudo aun si eso significaba volverse aun mas pervertido y casi gritarlo a los 4 vientos sin reparo. Y eso lo llevaba a la situación actual en su vida. Raynare se aprovechó de el y su necesidad de cariño y terminó mal. Con el muerto y siendo resucitado por Rias, quien únicamente lo hizo por el poder se la **SACRED GEAR** dormía en lo profundo de su alma, es cierto que este mismo artefacto fue el causante de su muerte en primer lugar, mas no podía culpar a Draig por esto, el también era una víctima de las circunstancias.

Entonces ¿Por qué a pesar de saber esto y de entenderlo? ¿se sentía tan vacío?, ¿Por qué era tan doloroso?, ¿Por qué, aunque conocía la vedad detrás de su resurrección a manos de Rias Gremory, no podía odiarla?, ¿Por qué simplemente no le detestaba?

Y sin reparo a mas solo lanzo esa pregunta al aire esperando que tal vez su maestro pudiese ayudarle- ¿Por qué me siento tan solo maestro?, ¿Por qué aunque sé que fui resucitado solo por el poder de Draig?, ¿Por qué no puedo odia a la presidenta?, y sobre todo ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo el que pasara esto?, sé que hay personas que sufren mas que yo, entiendo que hay personas que pasan cosas aun peores, y aun así ¿Por qué me siento tan triste?, ¿tan molesto? Y al mismo tiempo ¿tan vacío? - al terminar de decir esto Issei solo pudo caer de rodillas con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos.

En el transcurso de todo este debate mental Hope solo pudo observar, el comprendía mejor que muchos lo que sucedía con el joven, y es cierto que las circunstancias de ambos eran diferentes, el podía verlo en los ojos del castaño, ese miedo a la soledad, ese miedo a fracasar, el pánico y el terror de ser odiado, y como no saberlo si el mismo experimento algo no igual, pero en grado similar al joven, Perder a su madre durante **La Purga.** Ser convertido en un L´cie y ser odiado por todos, el temor de que al enterarse su padre de todo lo sucedido este renegara de él. También lo sintió esa impotencia y frustración cuando combatió contra su Eidolon. O cuando enfrentaron al huérfano en el nido. Hubieron muchas otras ocasiones durante el caos del tiempo o durante el primer regreso de Burniberzei, durante el fin de su mundo, a lo largo de esos desesperantes 13 días donde su esposa fue prácticamente elevada a la diosa de la muerte.

Si bien fueron cosas diferentes y situaciones totalmente diferentes, podía llegar a cierto grado de entendimiento de lo que pasaba su alumno, y más al recordar que el joven era un humano normal, sin nada que ver con lo sobre natural, y que además era un joven nacido en tiempos de paz durante esta nueva época, en el mundo que tanto trabajo les costo salvar durante aquella batalla contra el Dios de la creación y la luz.

Armándose de fortaleza y sacudiendo de si sus pensamientos, y con un poco de empatía decidido dirigirse a su pupilo- La verdad tal vez sea el ultimo o el mas acertado en responder, pero lo que yo supongo, es por tu propia naturaleza Issei, al ver tus ojos veo ese miedo a ser abandonado, así que creo por lo que no puedes odiarle, es debido a que a pesar del egoísmo de la señorita Gremory al resucitarte, sentiste alegría de que alguien te necesitara, te gusto sentirte de alguna manera útil, y por eso no puedes odiarle, y por eso mismo te sientes vacío una parte de ti esperaba ser querido o necesitado de muchas maneras, querías que te vieran como alguien en quien confiar, un pilar para apoyarles- tomando un poco de aire prosiguió mientras veía como el peli castaño seguía derramando lagrimas aunque ya no tantas- y por lo mismo de aalguna manera esperaba llamar su atención para que también te ayudaran a ti, que vieran que aun debajo de toda perversión había un joven que daría lo que fuera por quienes quiere y aprecia. Y eso aunque noble era opacado por t propia perversión, y eso es lo que te molesta que también sientes que ninguna hizo un amago real de conocer quien realmente eras, lo que sufrías, y eso también te llevaba a comprender que era normal, no llevan ni 2 meses de conocerse y pues lo que te hacia aguantar mas y mas pues querías cada día mostrarles quien eras.-sonriéndole amablemente prosiguió- y a tus preguntas de ¿Por qué tu?, te diré lo que aprendí cuando mis amigos y yo pasamos por lo mismo, "Que importa si te toco a ti, lo que importa es lo que hagas a partir de ahora ¿quieres llorar y no avanzar?, bien hazlo pero tarde o temprano te arrepentirás, ¿quieres levantarte, caminar y seguir adelante?, bien también ya que significa que quieres mejorar, y no estancarte, pero lo mas importante que debes recordar, es que encontraras amigos y aliados gente dispuesta a estar contigo sin importar quien seas, y así encontraras como yo o como cualquiera de nosotros, a alguien que mientras tu avances al frente, cuidara tu espalda." Así que Issei no importa que te sientas solo ahora o dolido, eso esta bien ya que eso muestra que, a pesar de todo aun conservas un corazón humano. Y eso es algo muy valioso- al terminar, Hope comenzó a observar a Issei quien simplemente comenzó a llorar de nuevo con fuerza, pero él lo podía ver en esos ojos algo de ese dolor se había desvanecido.

-" _El maestro Hope tiene razón, aun soy humano, me han dicho que reencarne como un demonio, después como un L´cie, pero es cierto no he sentido un verdadero cambio en mí, me sigo sintiendo "humano", supongo que es a lo que se refiere el maestro, se que soy imperfecto, se que soy un pervertido, pero también es parte de quien soy, se que podre controlarme mas ahora, se que podre ser mas fuerte, pero se sobre todo que algún día encontrare quienes me quieran por como soy, tiene razón el maestro, no quiero arrepentirme de nada , así que continuare"-_ comenzando a sonreír aun con lágrimas- _aun me duele, aun me siento vacío, extraño mucho a Irina eso sin duda, quisiera hacer mas amigos, como cualquier otro chico, o también recuperar algunas amistades, ya no quiero estar mas solo pero ahora la pregunta sería ¿Cómo lograrlo?, ¿por donde empezar?. Tal vez el maestro me pueda ayudar-_ aun con una sonrisa, decidió preguntar a su maestro.

-¿Por dónde debería empezar maestro? , ¿Cómo puedo empezar? ¿Como puedo salir de este dolor? -al escuchar estas preguntas Hope levantado un poco lo hombros y sonriendo decidió responder-.

-Mmm… no sabría responder a ello, pero mi consejo, tal vez sería, ¿Por qué no intentas empezar con la señorita Phenex?, tal vez podrías comenzar hablando con ella, o pidiendo consejos, digo es una señorita de clase alta, podría enseñarte algunas cosas o apoyarte para mejorar en sociedad, no lose, por ahora es tu mejor opción- diciendo esto observo que el castaño lo veía con mirada de duda- ¿Qué sucede Issei? -

-entiendo ¿pero y ninguno de ustedes puede ayudarme? – diciendo esto comenzó a quitar los restos de lagrimas que le quedaban, debido a que poco a poco había comenzado a dejar de llorar, y al escuchar la respuesta del Hope decidió que este tenia razón pues lo que escucho era lo siguiente- Es cierto tanto yo como cualquiera te podemos ayudar, pero velo así nosotros tenemos miles de siglos de vida, estamos algo oxidados con eso de ser sociables, pero la señorita es mas o menos de tu edad, y quien mejor para aprender que alguien cercano a tu edad?-palabras más cierta no había escuchado nuestro héroe, y así mentalmente haciendo una nota de cuando acabara el entrenamiento de esta semana hablaría más con Ravel, y escucharía también las opiniones de la pequeña Phenex, al terminar esta nota escucho a su maestro toser un poco para ganar su atención.

-Bueno Issei aclarado todo esto, que te parece si continuo con la lección de magia- a lo cual este recibió un asentimiento por parte del castaño- bueno Prosiguiendo con la clase. El ultimo estado o tipo de magia es a lo que me gusta llamar, estado del ser o magia del deseo-al ver la cara confundida de Issei prosiguió la explicación- le llamo estado del ser, o magia del deseo, puesto que nuestra imaginación la genera y esta normalmente nace de nuestro deseo mas profundo de lo que guardamos mas en lo profundo de nosotros, es complicado de explicar este ultimo estado, ya que el contenedor mágico o mejor dicho nuestra sincronización nace de la armonía de nuestro deseos de nuestra imaginación la cual está en armonía con nuestro ser con nuestra existencia misma- viendo aun la cara de confusión del Sekiryuutei, comenzó a pensar una manera más simple de explicarlo- Ya se como explicarlo, como sabes los demonios les dicen los señores de la tentación, lo que hace que estén ligados en si al egoísmo y deseo impuros en si mismos, o eso te dice la biblia, mas sin embargo, en lo personal solo creo que son entidades que se mueven bajo sus propio deseos, con menos restricciones que lo humanos, eso les permite sincronizar con el caos, en forma de deseo e imaginación, y mas simple no puede ser que tu intento de técnica el **[DRESS BREAK]** \- Issei solo puedo comenzar a sonrojarse al escuchar de su primera y única magia, y si lo ponía en la realidad, deberás era una técnica patética, pero bueno ya vería como modificarla así que prosiguió a seguir escuchando. – como recuerdas tu no pudiste realizar esta técnica hasta que tus deseos y tu imaginación se sincronizaron lo suficiente para que esta fuera exitosa. Al sincronizarse ambos tanto imaginación como deseo, fue lo que te permitió sincronizar lo suficiente con tu caos interno y el caos externo para que fuese exitosa. -al terminar de explicar Hope Issei por fin entendió, aunque fuera un poco el funcionamiento de la magia en sí.

Bueno lo que podía entender, hasta donde le permitía su falta de conocimiento era has algo sencillo que por ahora cuando menos funcionaba, lo principal que entendía era que los 3 estados se basaban en simple armonía con la energía vital del mundo y que dependiendo de tu afinidad a alguno de los 3 estado podrías mejorar en gran medida o ser un completo fracaso dependiendo el área de especialización y eso lo llevaba a la pregunta inicial- ¿Entonces maestro, el cristarium que es?- recordando por fin de que trataba toda la explicación.

Riendo un poco al ver que su aprendiz entendía un poco más y realizaba aquella pregunta con un interés aun mayor, decidió conceder su deseo y explicar – el Cristarium podríamos definirlo en si como un Cheat una trampa en la alineación de poder ya que al ser seleccionado tiene magia de tipo de Fe pues eres bendito, por una deidad que se ha ofrecido a prestarte sus poderes, tienes un estado de mente pues el conocimiento llegara prácticamente solo, básicamente te sincroniza con el conocimiento dentro del caos, y al final tienes un estado del ser o de la imaginación ya que de ahí viene el nombre de Cristarium, en tu marca-señalando la marca en el dorso derecho de la mano de Issei- se ha formado un cristal que con el tiempo aprenderás a extraer para liberar su poder, pero lo interesante viene en el hecho de que básicamente ya ha reconocido tu voluntad y tus deseos y los ha sincronizado completamente al caos, tanto interior como exterior y donde ahora, te ha dado ya tu fortalezas mas grandes, y que cuando domines tus primeras 3 fortalezas, mas adelante podrás acceder a las ultimas habilidades. La cuales les hemos denominado roles los cuales son conocidos como **Castigador, Fulminador, Protector, Sanador, Inspirador y Obstructor. -** al terminar decir los nombres tanto maestro como alumno, observaron que de la marca del joven aparecieron 3 luces, una de color rojo una de color azul y la ultima de color amarillo, al ver esto Hope comenzó a explicarle al joven cada luz que había salido y las que le faltaban para dominar el cristarium completo (NT: en caso de la explicación por favor de leer de nuevo la parte superior del capítulo).

-¿entonces si entendí bien mi especialidad se halla en la protección, en el ataque y en la magia?- al ver el asentimiento de Hope Issei solo pudo sonreír de una manera totalmente extasiada- eso es genial podre proteger a todos y ya nadie me vera como un fracaso mágico- al decir esto comenzó a observar como ambos de sus puños se envolvían en fuego creando que gritara de miedo- ¡SENSEI ME QUEEEEEMO!- y así comenzó a correr a todos por todos lado, para la diversión de Hope quien ahora si comenzó a reír muy abiertamente, solo para ver como este se detenía e seco al notar algo- Esperen este fuego no quema.-

-Claro que no quema Issei es una de las magias básicas **Golpe Ardiente,** es una de las habilidades que te otorga el rol fulminador ya que esta ligada a la magia, pero también tu propio Cristarium reconoce que no eres un atacante de larga distancia como yo, Vanille, Serah o Sazh, si no que eres mas del tipo como de corto alcance como Light, Snow, Noel y Fang, así que opto por darte una técnica que se acoplara a ti o mejor dicho fue lo que tu mismo querías una técnica mágica que te permitiera golpear mientras hacías daño mágico, ahora concéntrate y te darás cuenta- al decir esto Issei haciendo caso, cerro los ojos y se concentró en el fuego, dándose cuenta que en su mente comenzaban a aparecer los datos y funcionamiento de aquella magia así como , la forma de activación y desactivación de esta.

-Ahora entiendo por que decía que esto era un Cheat, ya se como funciona perfectamente y como controlarla- desactivando los puños en llamas, comenzó a revisar mas su mente haber si había algo mas solo para darse cuenta que por ahora solo conocía aquella técnica- ¿Por qué no tengo más técnicas maestro? -pregunto Issei muy intrigado.

-eso mi joven pupilo, es por que por ahora no tienes el suficiente nivel de experiencia para aprender otras magias, pero tranquilo poco a poco iras aprendiendo como despertarlas, mas creo que he hablado ya mucho y es tiempo de que tu siguiente "maestro" haga acto de presencia-diciendo esto y haciendo comillas cal mencionar maestro Issei se emociono tal vez sería Fang o podría ser hasta su propia Benefactora, pero todas sus ilusiones fueron rotas al notar como de su mano salía un cristal en forma de un mini dragón color esmeralda, el cual comenzó a brilla para después tomar la forma de un guerrero como un robot, portando una armadura color escarlata con bordes esmeralda, una lanza doble en su mano izquierda y una espada de color rojo carmesí en la derecha (N.A: imaginen a Galantmon o Dukemon de digimon en su forma Crimson, pero en vez de dorado lo bordes esmeralda y en vez de alas de ángel alas de dragón de color carmesí en la espalda).

-Oh valla te esperaba desde antes Draig, de hecho te esperaba cuando tuvo su quiebre emocional, Señor Eidolon carmesí- Viendo como los ojos de Issei se abrían de sobre manera.

-¿¡ESE ES DRAIG?!, ¿pero como si el es un dragón?- preguntaba un muy aturdido y confundido Issei-

- **[Perdón por la espera, compañero, señor Hope]-** solo escuchando un "Solo Hope esta bien- **[Se que debí aparecer antes para ayudar a mi compañero, pero tarde mucho en fabricar mi apariencia de Eidolon, Digo es justo como dice Issei yo soy un dragón así que imaginar una apariencia para mi no fue fácil, pero aquí estoy, y respondiéndote Issei, si soy yo Draig y esta apariencia, digamos que la [BOOSTED GEAR] y tu cristal se sincronizaron lo de tal forma que pude tomar esa oportunidad para tomar una forma corpórea, pero como he dicho fue complicado.** -termino de explicar el caballero frente a Issei quien no podía salir de su estupefacción haciendo sonreír al Peli blanco.

-¿recuerdas que mencione que mencione algo acerca de extraer tu cristal y usar su poder?-recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño- Veras ahí como una póliza de seguro para todos los L´cie, cuando estos están en un momento de quiebre emocional, un ente formado de su propio ser y vida se manifiesta para ayudarle a superar su quiebre o sacarlo de su miseria, si me entiendes-recibiendo otro asentimiento- todos los L´cie lo tienen, mas no todos superan la prueba de este ente el cual es llamado Eidolon, mas en tu caso al haber 2 conciencias y existencias en tu interior, y el mismo deseo de Draig de ser libre una vez más, en mi suposición causo que en vez de un Eidolon creado por ti se manifestara, apareciera en su lugar tu compañero de batallas, y quien estará contigo hasta que fallezcas, yo a eso lo llamaría matar 2 pájaros de un tiro, Draig puede ser invocado y tu tienes un compañero de batallas que es capaz de pensar por si mismo y apoyarte de formas que por ejemplo en mi caso **Alexander** No puede-concluyo Hope viendo como la mirada de Issei pasaba de estupefacción a una de alegría viendo a su nuevo compañero de batallas o mejor dicho su ya conocido compañero con nueva forma.

- **De nuevo pido perdón por no aparecer en ese momento o por no haber hablado hasta ahora contigo compañero, pero también tuve que arreglar la [BOOSTED GAR] para que funcione sin la necesidad de mí, y eso llevo mas tiempo del esperado, pero bueno compañero prepárate, tal vez ya has superado tu quiebre emocional, pero ahora te tocara enfrentarme, para ver si estas listo de usar el poder de un Eidolon-** al escuchar lo ultimo Issei solo pudo observar a Draig ponerse en pose de pelea y solo pensar-

- _"Estoy Taaaaan Jodido"_ -fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de esquivar un golpe de la lanza de Draig.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

Ese día había sido uno de los peores días en su vida, o fue semana, no lo sabia enserio eso de que el tiempo fuera tan efímero en ese sitio aun le causaba bastante conflicto, ya que realmente perdía toda noción de noche y día.

También sucedió que a partir de ese momento, decidió interactuar un poco mas con la pequeña rubia, la cual al en los primeros "días" era mu cortante con él, y lo trataba mas que lo necesario y no era porque ella no quisiera tratarle, si no que ella misma se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido, ella sentía que casi mato a ese joven que aun a pesar de todo se arriesgo a salvarle , y así mientras ella también era enseñada, por su lado por Serah, fue que cuando tuvo su propio quiebre debido a la culpa que sentía, así como el dolor y el miedo que aun surgían en su mente cada noche donde tenia pesadillas sobre ese momento. Fue que su propio Eidolon se manifestó, y ella pudo observar su propio cristal que parecía una pluma de color dorado, fue cuando ella también decidió acercarse un poco mas al castaño, donde al final después de muchos traspiés, al principio, causados por la inexperiencia de ambos, logran entablar una amistad, donde además Issei era enseñado por Ravel sobre modales, etiqueta y como tratar a una chica, mientras Issei le apoyaba con el entrenamiento, siendo su compañero de Sparring, así como con ayuda de Draig enseñarle a usar de otras formas su fuego.

El entrenamiento también termino incluyendo a Fang quien le enseñaría como usar su habilidad de **Protector** , y solo de la manera en que Fang le podría enseñar, y era que lo sintiera con su propio cuerpo, resistiendo cada impacto de la lanza de esta hasta que desarrollara su primera habilidad, la cual termino siendo, **Piel Férrea** , gracias a todos los ataque que lanzaba Fang, para lograr que su piel fuera lo suficientemente impenetrable aun contra el Gae Bolg de ella y no recibiera heridas tan severas, y asi seguía su entrenamiento como **Castigador** , el cual era llevado a cabo contra Snow quien simplemente lo hacía pelear contra él, y donde el Rubio de gabardina le patearía el trasero una y otra vez, para así hacer que ganara experiencia, o eso decía el "héroe" como le llamaba Light, y eso lo llevaba a su ultima clase la cual era con la misma Lightning, quien con paciencia, le enseñaba a usar, el arma que le había obsequiado durante su primer encuentro, y donde se enteraría que esa arma era también conocida como Sable-Pistola, y donde Light también le enseñaría a usar la modalidad de disparo, y es ahí donde el hallaría la facilidad que se le daba para usar aquella arma. Y así al final de su "Día" terminaría enfrentando a Draig, quien le estaría enseñando a usar de mejor manera la **[BOOSTED GEAR]**.

Y ese era el día a día de Issei pero lo que mas disfrutaba era su "día" libre ya que ese día estaría solo con Ravel, hablando o preparando alguna golosinas las cuales siempre eran muy bien recibidas por el castaño y por todas las deidades, que se encargaban simpre de alguna forma de tener muy bien abastecida la cocina de la pequeña Phenex, y es que como no hacerlo, es cierto que en ese lugar cosas como el hambre no existían, pero aun así recibir los deliciosos dulces de la pequeña Phenex además de que el sazón de la chica también fue muy bien recibido, ya que la única que cocinaba era Serah y con la adición de Ravel, ahora juntas podían preparar banquetes para todos los habitantes de aquel sitio.

Y así con el paso de los "meses" llegaron a su primera misión. En donde serían transportados a una época y punto sin especificar, y donde se les dijo encontrarían a su primer aliado, y así todos se reunieron en el puente de Etro en el palacio principal, y donde serian absorbidos por **Historia Crux,** donde lo ultimo que verían seria la cara de todos sus profesores sonriéndoles y deseándoles suerte a su manera.

 **\- Dentro del Historia Crux-**

-¿A donde crees que llegaremos Ravel?- pregunto el castaño vistiendo el mismo traje color negro solo que ahora con un capa color rojo cubriéndole (la capa de Vincent Valentaine).

-La verdad no lose Issei, los maestros fueron muy crípticos y no dieron mucha información acerca de ello, ¿y usted que piensa señor Draig? – Así al decir esto se manifestó la gema de color verde en la mano izquierda del joven la cual comenzó a brillar-

- **[Perdonen señorita Phenex y compañero, pero me hicieron prometer que no les diría nada y que solo observara cuando estuviésemos allí, así que no seré de mucha ayuda, a, sí también me pidieron que les recordara que legando allá solo podrán usar su primer nivel de habilidad]-** Al terminar esto la joya desapareció dejando a ambos algo molesto, y al final solo suspiraron y viéndose comenzaron a sonreír y verse el uno al otro.

-Bueno eso, aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda, no importa, enfrentaremos lo que venga y lo superaremos- diciendo esto el castaño tomo la mano de Ravel quien se sonrojo, pero negó el contacto.

-Lo sé, pero nunca me ha gustado no tener, aunque sea un poco de información sobre lo que se hará-así apretando la mano del joven comenzaron a acercarse al final de los anillos donde solo vieron una luz antes de sentir el jalón.

\- Lugar Desconocido EDAD: ?-

Al aparecer saliendo del transportador, se dieron cuenta que se hallaban como en una oficina que era muuuuy familiar para Issei, y un poco para Ravel, y al preguntarse ¿dónde estaban?, la pregunta fue respondida por una voz también muy conocida por Issei y bastante familiar para Ravel y la cual sonaba a su costado.

-¿Hyōdō?, ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?, ¿Qué es ese aparato que apareció de la nada? ¿no se suponía que estabas entrenando con Rias para el **Rating Game** que tendrían con Riser en unos días? Y ¿Quién es la chica? – así al voltear ambos jóvenes se toparon con unos ojos violeta intensos cubiertos por unos anteojos, así como un cabello color negro corto y con un prendedor en el cabello, color amarillo y vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela KUOH. Issei estaba seguro no era otra mas que la presidente del consejo estudiantil, demonio de clase alta y heredera de la casa Sitri, esa era Sona Sitri y lo veía con mirada muy reprobatoria.

Y lo peor de todo es darse cuenta en que época estaban y no era mas que algunos días antes de su "desaparición".

 _-" Me lleva la cachiporra estamos en un punto donde si algo sale mal podríamos causar una enorme paradoja, diría el maestro Sazh "todo mal"-_ Fue ese el ultimo pensamiento del castaño mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta a la situación

 **Fin de Capitulo**

 **Que onda a todos no andaba muerto, solo andaba trabajando, se que había mencionado en el capítulo que había conseguido nuevo trabajo y eso, pero pasaron muchas cosas y entre ellas que, al final las que era mis jefas se pusieron tan pedantes y prepotentes que ajustaron nuestros bonos de venta para ser casi imposibles de alcanzar , así que tuve que salir y después de tener que salirme tuve que empezar de nuevo en trabajar en reparación de telefonía móvil, y si a eso lo sumamos a un gran bloqueo de escritor, tener que reescribir varias veces el capítulo, primero porque mi computador murió, así que resucite una lap que me habían regalado y que era mucho más barato que repara la computadora, y después para escribir varias veces las escenas, fue complicado, pero como ven aquí está el nuevo capítulo, también como aviso mi otro fic de Naruto lo daré de baja y lo volveré a subir, así como ya estoy trabajando en el y ya voy por la mitad. Así que pronto habrá capitulo, y ahora aunque no es promesa intentare actualizar cada 2 semanas, también como ya se debieron haber dado cuenta habrá un arco antes del retorno oficial de Issei a Kuoh y como vieron este primero fue mas ubicado a Issei y como vieron el por el título del siguiente será enfocado en Ravel así que espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus Reviews, sus comentarios y pues espero sigan dándome ideas y sigan proponiendo chicas. Bueno sin mas se despide**

 **Jaster_Roque**

 **Próximo capítulo:** **Capítulo 3: ¿** **Etéreo o Tangible? Regresando a Kuoh-edad: ? (Parte 2. Cuando el fuego de un ave inmortal se aviva).**


End file.
